Du miel et des graines
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Poudlard est la prison la mieux sécurisée d'Europe. Les détenus y sont les prisonniers les plus dangereux du monde. Mais un jour, le plus dangereux de tous décide d'un projet d'évasion pour treize d'entre eux. Dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris, qui gagnera la partie? Et plus important encore- pourquoi avoir recruté ses ennemis dans ce plan diabolique? Dramione. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, mes tourterelles.**

 **Ah! Enfin, tata DIL est en congé. Bon, pas longtemps certes, environ une semaine- mais tout de même. Il était temps, avant que je tombe morte d'épuisement. Revenons à nos moutons. De longues semaines sans Fleur de Lys, sans Mercury, sans toutes mes fics...mais cela va se remédier. Et pour me faire pardonner, je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle fic. Parce que je n'ai pas non plus exactement glandé pendant le mois d'août. J'avais besoin d'écrire pour décompresser, mais comme j'étais trop fatiguée pour poursuivre mes fics sans prendre le risque d'écrire n'importe quoi, j'ai préféré me consacrer à une nouvelle fiction. Mais rassurez-vous: elle est finie! Oui, finie, comme dans "j'ai terminé de rédiger cette fiction donc le rythme de publi n'en prendra pas un coup car je ne risque pas de souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche". Donc, vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que je reprenne la rédaction de mes fics en cours, mais vous aurez droit à celle-ci régulièrement aussi. Joyeux Noël! Ah nan, attendez...**

 **Donc, ceci est une UA sans magie (ah bon? Pas du tout ton genre, DIL.). Elle changera quelque peu de mes autres fics en revanche pour plusieurs raisons: la première est qu'il s'agit d'une fiction centrée autour de la prison, et donc je quitterai le langage soutenu de Fleur de Lys par exemple pour...eh bien, pour m'adapter aux personnages. Deuxièmement, j'ai coupé les chapitres là où j'ai décidé que ça collait bien, les chapitres ne feront donc pas la même longueur et pourront varier du simple au double...Troisièmement, c'est une Dramione donc- ah ouais, non. Attendez. Voilà quelque chose qui ne change pas.**

 **Autre chose: cette fic se concentre sur la prison d'une part, et sur l'invention scientifique d'autre part. Vous verrez qu'énormément de détails ne collent peut-être pas à la réalité. Il existe deux raisons à ça: 1) je ne suis pas taularde et 2) je ne suis pas scientifique. Tâchez d'en tenir compte tout au long de votre lecture.**

 **Enfin bref! Voici donc le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez et donc, comme d'habitude, laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions!**

 **A bientôt sur Fleur de Lys/Mercury/The Golden Boy's Lover/Utricularia Gibba/Homo Homini Lupus Est/Magus Pestis et j'en passe et des meilleurs.**

 **Bises**

 **DIL**

 **...**

-Salut, Granger. Belle journée pour se démêler la tignasse, hein?

Un concert de ricanements s'éleva à la suite du commentaire, et Hermione Granger, assise sur un banc dans la cour de promenade, leva les yeux depuis son livre traitant de la philosophie pour les poser sur la jeune femme face à elle.

-Parkinson, répliqua-t-elle sans ciller. Belle journée pour aller te faire mettre par un bouledogue, hein?

Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba aussitôt et elle promena un regard glacial sur son adversaire, avant de se laisser choir sur le banc à ses côtés. Hermione tourna des yeux étonnés vers les complices de Pansy Parkinson, puis les braqua sur la prisonnière en question.

L'orange des tenues qu'ils portaient tous ne semblait rien enlever à la beauté aristocratique des traits de Parkinson. La seule chose qui cassait son apparence parfaite était son petit nez retroussé de bouledogue- bon sang, elle semblait même épilée en permanence, chose techniquement impossible dans la prison de Poudlard. Elle semblait, vautrée sur le banc, l'image même de l'élégance, même si une dangereuse lueur ne quittait jamais réellement son regard vert forêt. À côté d'elle, Hermione faisait, elle le savait, piètre figure. Sa chevelure, difficile à maîtriser lorsqu'elle était libre, ressemblait à présent à un buisson mort, et si on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était gracieuse dans ses gestes et jolie de visage, elle se sentait commune. Pas laide, non, mais pas de taille à rivaliser avec son ennemie. La Hermione d'avant son incarcération se serait royalement moquée de son apparence, mais en prison, les jours ressemblant aux jours, les petites choses comptaient.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et leva à nouveau les yeux vers les camarades de Parkinson. Il y avait Millicent Bulstrode, une jeune femme qui ressemblait à un géant, avec des mains de la taille d'assiettes. Bulstrode était le toutou de Parkinson- si elle pouvait aisément casser quelqu'un en deux à la seule force des bras, elle était dépourvue de la moindre intelligence, et comptait sur la fourbe et sournoise Pansy pour donner les ordres qu'elle s'appliquait à exécuter sans faille. Il y avait aussi Astoria Greengrass, une jeune femme plus belle encore que Pansy Parkinson- elle rayonnait littéralement. Quelques mois plus tôt, plusieurs gardiens avaient été renvoyés sur le champ pour avoir accordé des faveurs à la prisonnière dont ils semblaient tous amoureux- l'un d'eux avait même projeté de l'aider à s'enfuir et faisait face à de la prison lui-même. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux tombaient librement dans son dos, encadrant ses grands yeux bleu ciel et son visage d'albâtre. Hermione savait que, malgré sa beauté époustouflante, Astoria n'était pas une meneuse- elle était bien trop naïve et douce pour ça. Les yeux de Hermione glissèrent ensuite vers les hommes du groupe- car Poudlard était la seule prison mixte du Royaume-Uni, destinée aux plus dangereux criminels du pays, ceux dont le profil et le risque de récidive ne permettaient pas de miroiter une éventuelle libération un jour. Hermione s'était toujours demandée si les prisonniers étaient tous ensemble dans l'espoir qu'ils s'entre-tueraient les uns les autres, afin de soulager le pays d'un poids financier et sécuritaire assez important. Et, depuis les six mois qu'elle était ici, elle en avait vu, des morts- aussitôt tués, aussitôt embarqués. Si la clique de Parkinson la méprisait pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas été victime de violences- mais elle savait que cela viendrait certainement un jour. Sa réputation, la précédant, l'avait protégée de toute tentative, mais pour combien de temps?

Aussi Hermione se garda-t-elle bien de dire la vérité : elle était innocente, un agneau jeté aux loups.

Elle ne dit rien, choisissant de regarder à son tour Théodore Nott, un jeune homme qui semblait discret et effacé, comme un libraire, ses lunettes carrées perchées au bout de son nez. Ses bras dénudés étaient fins mais parsemés de cicatrices et les muscles se devinaient aisément en-dessous, roulant au gré des tics nerveux du prisonnier. Il n'était pas dépourvu de charme, mais n'égalisait pas la beauté d'Astoria, à laquelle il jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents qu'elle ne semblait pas voir. Venait ensuite Blaise Zabini, un grand homme métissé d'une beauté incroyable. Ses bras idéalement dessinés étaient striés de tatouages, certains des formes abstraites, d'autres pleins de couleur. Son regard noisette- un joli contraste avec sa peau sombre- la fixaient sans ciller, un rictus malveillant haussant le coin de ses lèvres dessinées. Elle ignora son léger frisson en croisant son regard et se tourna à nouveau vers Parkinson.

-Où est passé ton maître ? Ou est-ce que tu as enfin réussi à briser ta laisse ?

Hermione avait rapidement appris à survivre dans cet environnement de l'horreur, en grande partie grâce à sa camarade de cellule, Ginevra Weasley dite Ginny. La jeune rousse, d'une beauté éclatante, l'avait adoptée dès qu'elle était entrée dans leur cellule partagée et l'avait introduite à son frère aîné, Ron, et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Harry Potter. Les jeunes hommes l'avaient prise sous leur aile et elle s'était ainsi retrouvée dans l'un des deux principaux gangs de l'immense prison. Cela, aussi, participait à sa protection, mais la mettait dans la ligne de mire de l'autre gang principal, auquel appartenaient Parkinson et sa meute.

Pansy Parkinson eut un petit rictus à sa phrase.

-C'est marrant, Granger, j'allais te demander la même chose. Où est Potter ? Pas en train de te prendre en doublette avec Weasley ?

Hermione sentit une colère flamber au fond d'elle, mais Parkinson reprit la parole, détournant le regard d'elle pour lever son beau visage au ciel, profitant du soleil du début du printemps.

-Drago est en prison, ricana-t-elle. Tu as sûrement dû entendre la nouvelle, à moins que tu n'aies, comme d'habitude, le nez dans un de tes putains de bouquins.

Hermione opina du chef. Quelques jours auparavant, Drago Malefoy, le chef du gang de Parkinson et des autres, certainement l'homme le plus dangereux de Poudlard, avait attaqué un pédophile meurtrier du nom de Peter « Queudver » Pettigrow en lui arrachant la gorge de ses dents. Le pointeur en était mort, et Malefoy avait filé tout droit au trou pour trente jours. Là où d'autres prisons auraient envisagé le transfert du tueur, ou tout du moins la cellule de haute sécurité, Poudlard était habitué à ces incidents, et Queudver n'étant regretté de personne, l'affaire fut classée. Après tout, Malefoy, comme la grande majorité de ses semblables, était condamné à la perpétuité incompressible. Condamne-t-on un homme à plus, avec ça ? Alors, comme à chaque mort- et Malefoy n'en était pas à son coup d'essai en la matière- on lui tapait sur les doigts, l'envoyait réfléchir à ses passe-temps à l'isolation quelques jours, et on le relâchait au milieu de la population carcérale dans l'attente qu'il recommence.

-Il m'a demandé de te parler, ajouta Parkinson toujours sans la regarder.

Hermione la dévisagea un moment avant de fermer son bouquin avec un claquement sec.

-Malefoy ne sait même pas que j'existe, lança-t-elle.

-Oh, crois-moi, répliqua Parkinson avec un nouveau rictus. Il sait que tu existes. Tout le monde a remarqué la petite nouvelle qui trottinait derrière Potter et Weasley. Moi, je viens t'emmerder souvent, parce que ta gueule ne me revient pas, mais Drago a d'autres chats à fouetter, vois-tu.

La jeune brune se tut, attendant la suite.

-On ne va pas passer la journée ici, Pans', lança abruptement Blaise Zabini en faisant légèrement sursauter Hermione.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un rictus déplaisant.

-Il veut parler à Potter, expliqua-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas aller le voir directement ?

Pansy reprit la parole avec amusement, tandis que Zabini lui jetait une œillade exaspérée.

-S'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas dire de toi, Granger, c'est que tu sois conne, alors essaie de réfléchir avant de parler. Si l'un de nous s'approche de Potter, chef de gang rival de grande notoriété, alors ça alertera les matons. Ils se demanderont ce qu'on lui veut. C'est pour ça qu'on passe par toi.

D'un geste de la tête, elle indiqua le balcon surplombant la cour de promenade, où patrouillaient plusieurs gardiens lourdement armés- à balles réelles, Hermione le savait. Elle remarqua aussi que deux ou trois d'entre eux guettaient attentivement leur petit groupe.

-Alors que là, tu es seule, et ils s'imaginent qu'on est venus te les casser, tu vois ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et quel message dois-je passer à Harry ?

-Celui-ci, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. On se casse.

Sur ces paroles, Parkinson se leva, et le groupe s'éloigna, tandis que Hermione fixait leurs dos, sourcils froncés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit et court chapitre pour la suite! Pour répondre à la question posée par plusieurs d'entre vous dans vos reviews, et vu que vous n'avez apparemment pas pris le temps de lire les notes en début de chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite de mes autres fics. La rédaction de Fleur de Lys n'est pas encore commencée- je peux respirer trente secondes ou...?**

 **Donc, pour illustrer ce que je disais au début du chapitre précédent sur les détails sur la prison qui ne seraient peut-être pas exacts, je veux vous donner quelques exemples. L'uniforme orange en est un...au Royaume-Uni, les uniformes des prisonniers ne sont pas oranges (ça, c'est les Etats-Unis et encore, pas partout). Dans les prisons anglaises, la couleur peut varier...lorsqu'il y a bien un uniforme, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Généralement, les couleurs sont gris, marron ou verts...mais l'orange ça claque, alors pourquoi pas?**

 **D'autre part vous verrez que dans cette fic, les prisonniers passent un peu partout comme ça leur chante et n'ont qu'un couvre-feu le soir. Ils se rendent visite dans leurs cellules, etc...ce n'est absolument pas réaliste, mais pour les biens de la fic c'était nécessaire.**

 **Enfin, les prisons mixtes n'existent pas. Lorsqu'on parle de prison mixte, on sous-entend généralement qu'il existe des bâtiments séparés pour les femmes et les hommes sur le site, et que les prisonniers et prisonnières n'ont aucun contact (logique, étant donnée la présence de délinquants sexuels dans la population). Mais ici, c'est le cas- tout le monde se mélange et les seules distinctions de sexe sont lors de la répartition des cellules, seules les femmes dormant avec des femmes et les hommes avec les hommes. Cela aussi était nécessaire pour la fic.**

 **Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de me donner des idées concernant le plan, et encore une fois, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander des news de mes autres fics parce que je n'en sais rien. Si je le savais je vous l'aurai déjà dit.**

 **Bises et à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**

 **…**

-On se casse ?

Ronald mâcha sur le morceau de bœuf séché qu'il avait cantiné, sourcils froncés en une expression troublée. Il avala puis reprit,

-Ils ne peuvent pas se casser. On a tous pris perpet' incompressible ici.

Harry Potter ôta ses lunettes rondes de son nez, les essuyant dans un pan de son uniforme orange, laissant échapper un soupir.

-Cela signifie qu'ils veulent s'évader, Ron.

-Et il dit ça à nous parce que... ?

Harry eut un fin sourire et rechaussa ses lunettes à présent propres.

-Parce qu'il a besoin de nous.

-Si Drago Face-de-pénis Malefoy croit que je vais l'aider à se barrer de Poudlard, il peut se l'enfoncer dans le...

-Imbécile, grommela Ginny en frappant son frère derrière la tête. S'il propose ça, c'est qu'il y a contrepartie.

-On s'évade nous aussi, ajouta Neville Londubat.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Harry, qui, assis sur son lit, opina du chef. Hermione et Luna Lovegood se tenaient à ses côtés, et sur le lit d'en face étaient installés Ron, Ginny et Neville. Enfin, Fred et George, les deux jumeaux, frères de Ron et Ginny, étaient allongés côte à côte, sur le ventre, à même le sol, regardant alternativement Harry avec de grands sourires faussement adorateurs, puis leur cadet en se marmonnant des insultes à l'oreille qui les firent pouffer de rire.

-Je le sens pas, déclara subitement Neville. C'est Malefoy. Tu peux être persuadé que ce type va nous la faire à l'envers au moment opportun- si ça se trouve il a déjà un plan et a besoin de nous pour tomber à sa place ou je ne sais quoi.

Luna et Ron hochèrent la tête, mais Harry répondit,

-Dans tous les cas, ça ne coûte rien de voir ce qu'il veut.

Il regarda les autres qui hochèrent lentement la tête, agréant avec lui.

-Quand sort-il du trou ?

-D'ici quelques jours, répondit Fred en haussant les épaules.

-A moins qu'il ne se suicide, ajouta George.

-Comme ce bon vieux Finch-Fletchley, reprit joyeusement son jumeau.

-Oui, suicidé de quinze coups de couteau dans le dos, renchérit l'autre.

Ils ricanèrent de concert et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, masquant un sourire.

-Finch-Fletchley avait essayé de violer Ginny, rappela-t-il. Son...suicide...était particulièrement bien tombé. Je suppose qu'il a éprouvé des remords.

Les occupants de la cellule ricanèrent de concert, y compris Hermione. Un agneau jeté aux loups, certes, mais qui refusait de se faire dévorer et devenait petit à petit un loup elle-même. Il y avait d'autres codes, ici, qui auraient horrifié la société en-dehors des murs de la prison, mais des codes à respecter tout de même. Et tenter de toucher à la petite amie d'un chef de gang rompait toute sécurité pour le coupable. Les matons lui avaient administré dix jours pour avoir tenté de violer Ginny, le mois passé. Il était dehors depuis quatre minutes et quarante-trois secondes avant qu'un gardien ne retrouve son corps sans vie.

Mais en l'absence de preuves- et de balances au sein de Poudlard- Harry avait accueilli leurs regards suspicieux avec un sourire innocent, et n'avait pas été inquiété.

-Alors nous irons le voir, déclara Harry. Et nous monterons un plan afin de le piéger si jamais il déconne.

Ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment les uns des autres et baissèrent la voix, se préparant à planifier.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Woop woop! Il est minuit et demi passé et je suis en pleine forme. Je publie ce chapitre puis je m'en vais improviser une boîte de nuit dans mon salon, dans l'espoir que l'effort de danser sans m'arrêter me fatiguera suffisamment pour dormir.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre suivant, et comme vous pouvez le constater, les choses commencent à bouger à Poudlard, hé, hé...**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

 **Bises**

 **DIL**

 **…**

-On se bouge, extinction des feux dans cinq, hurla le maton en frappant les barreaux de sa matraque. On se bouge la chatte, les puceaux !

Les prisonniers regagnèrent leur cellule en file indienne, tête baissée. Ce gardien-là n'était pas n'importe qui- il était Cormac McLaggen, brigadier de l'étage B et un homme tellement sadique qu'il aurait mérité sa place de l'autre côté des barreaux, de l'accord unanime des détenus.

-Allez, bougez-vous. Contrairement à vous, certains ont des vies à mener en-dehors d'ici, lança-t-il en supervisant l'opération quotidienne.

Drago Malefoy l'ignora superbement, prenant son temps pour pénétrer dans sa cellule, sous les yeux haineux de McLaggen. Si ce dernier n'hésitait pas à faire preuve d'enthousiasme lorsque armé, jamais il n'avait touché à Drago- ce prisonnier-ci était bien trop dangereux pour qu'il s'y amuse. Ses trois camarades de cellule- Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Marcus Flint- entrèrent à sa suite, Blaise faisant craquer ses jointures contre sa cuisse d'un air menaçant en croisant McLaggen.

La grille se referma et chacun regagna son lit en silence, tandis que dans le couloir, d'autres grilles résonnèrent et les lumières s'éteignaient, laissant le couloir vide.

Blaise se laissa choir sur son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction, comme s'il logeait dans un hôtel de luxe plutôt qu'un quartier haute sécurité de Poudlard, et Théodore grimpa dans le sien, juste au-dessus. Flint ne bougea pas, cependant, et Drago alla s'appuyer contre le lavabo.

-Flint, si tu veux une sodomie, tu te débrouilles, mais ne compte pas sur nous, lança Blaise avec un bâillement étouffé. Va te coucher, tu veux ?

Drago se retourna, un sourire en lame de couteau sur ses beaux traits, et jeta à Flint un regard arctique.

-Tu es sur mon territoire, ici, déclara-t-il doucement. Flint appartient à mon gang- j'espère pour toi qu'il va bien.

L'homme parla alors, et ce ne fut pas la voix de Flint qui s'éleva.

-Flint est dans ma cellule à l'étage A, répliqua-t-il. Avec mes propres gars... Et il ne lui arrivera rien de plus qu'il ne m'arrivera à moi ici.

Le rictus froid de Drago s'accentua.

-Joli coup, Potter.

Harry Potter retira la perruque brun souris qu'il portait sous les cris étouffés de Blaise et Théo qui se redressèrent. Tant qu'il gardait la tête baissée, il eut pu passer pour Flint, mais à présent, il se redressa et son identité était claire.

-Si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour s'évader, je suggère qu'on pique des uniformes de gardiens et qu'on sorte tranquillement par la grande porte, jeta-t-il en retour. Ce connard de McLaggen n'a rien remarqué.

Les deux ennemis ricanèrent ensemble un moment.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça, Potter ? demanda Blaise en pointant la perruque du doigt.

-Le problème de Flint, c'est qu'il a des cheveux que l'on pourrait confondre avec les tapis dans les chiottes des visiteurs au parloir, répondit-il. La grand-mère de Neville lui a rendue visite hier.

Drago eut un mouvement des doigts pour inviter Potter à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, et le brun lui répondit seulement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Alors, as-tu une idée ? attaqua-t-il directement.

Le blond eut un rictus.

-Un début d'idée, disons. Cela devra impliquer pas mal de monde...ce n'est pas une opération à deux ou trois hommes, sinon, tu te doutes que tu ne serais pas ici. Il me reste encore des points à régler...

Harry Potter le regarda de biais, puis hocha la tête, et Drago se lança dans l'exposition de son idée, que ses trois comparses suivirent attentivement. Son court exposé achevé, il haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, Potter ? Tu en es, ou je dois te laisser crever ici, dans ce trou à rats qu'ils appellent centre pénitentiaire ?

-Si je n'en étais pas, je ne serais pas ici, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il en faisant craquer sans y songer ses jointures. Mais tu as raison- tout est dans le détail. Je pourrais t'aider pour une partie d'entre eux, mais pour le reste...le détail, disons, _médical_...

Il y eut un silence, puis Blaise soupira.

-Et bien entendu, il n'y a pas de doc, parmi la populace.

Drago échangea un rictus entendu avec Potter.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Potter, braquant ses yeux d'émeraude sur le métisse. Hermione Granger.

A l'évocation du nom de sa jeune protégée, les sourcils se haussèrent.

-Granger est médecin ? s'étonna Théodore.

Harry opina du chef, un sourire fier sur le visage.

-Et pas n'importe quel médecin, affirma-t-il. Elle était, avant son arrestation, et malgré son jeune âge, cheffe du service chirurgie dans le plus grand hôpital de Londres. Elle travaillait uniquement sur des cas corsés- elle a effectué avec succès la première greffe partielle du cerveau. Donc ce qu'on demandera d'elle sera basique.

Blaise et Théo ouvrirent des yeux stupéfaits, et Drago guetta Harry d'entre des yeux plissés. On évoquait rarement Granger dans le groupe- Harry Potter étant le sujet de discussion le plus étendu, généralement, lorsqu'on parlait de son gang- mais, lorsqu'on parlait d'elle, Drago se taisait toujours, comme pour mieux suivre la conversation. En fait, la seule fois dont Blaise et Théo se souvenaient d'avoir entendu le nom de Granger dans la bouche du blond était lorsqu'il avait commandé à Pansy, avant d'être embarqué au trou, par-dessus le corps encore chaud de Queudver, de lui faire passer un message destiné à Potter.

\- _Pansy, trouve Granger, Hermione Granger,_ avait-il craché par-dessus l'épaule d'un des gardiens tandis qu'elle observait le corps encore chaud de Queudver avec un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. _Trouve-la, et dis-lui de dire à Potter qu'on se fait la m...tu m'as compris, chérie?_

Elle avait acquiescé avec un hochement de tête amusé tandis que l'on embarquait son ami.

-Tu m'en diras tant, déclara Théo. Belle et intelligente.

Potter et Drago braquèrent tous deux des regards glaciaux sur l'intéressé.

-Tu te gardes de la toucher, Nott, sinon je t'arracherai les couilles avec les dents et les enverrai à ta mère pour qu'elle puisse les porter comme boucles d'oreilles, le prévint Potter.

Drago serra la mâchoire, foudroyant son ami du regard, mais ne dit mot avant de se tourner vers le brun.

-C'est entendu, alors ?

Potter tendit la main, et Drago la serra, mais Potter ne le lâcha pas, le fixant avec hargne.

-Nous ne sommes pas potes, toi et moi, siffla-t-il. Et je préfère te prévenir, Malefoy. Un mot, un geste de travers- tu déconnes, tu nous laisses en plan- ce qui est arrivé à Finch-Fletchley te paraîtra une douce caresse à côté de ce que je te ferai subir. C'est clair ?

Drago promena son regard arctique sur l'autre, ses lèvres retroussées de mépris.

-Une fois dehors, c'est chacun pour sa gueule, promit-il en retour, et si je te recroise, je te fous une balle dans la tête. Tu as ma parole en attendant- tant que tu tiendras la tienne.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un moment, puis Potter ôta sa main de celle de son ennemi et grimpa prestement dans le lit de Flint.

Il n'y eut, durant le restant de la nuit, qu'un silence méfiant dans la cellule, comme si chacun s'attendait à être poignardé dans le dos.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, hé, hé.**

 **Juste un aparté- les notes d'auteur au début des chapitres sont à prendre en considération. Quand je préviens dans le chapitre 2 que les prisonniers peuvent se déplacer de cellule en cellule sans problème parce que cette fic n'est pas conforme à la réalité, ce n'est pas la peine de me demander au chapitre 3 "eh mais y a pas de caméras de surveillance?" par exemple. J'ai explicitement dit que dans cette fic- qui ne correspond pas à la réalité, encore une fois- ils avaient la liberté d'aller et venir un peu comme bon leur semble, à la condition de respecter le couvre-feu.**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent savoir pourquoi et comment tous nos "héros" se sont retrouvés en taule...et vous le saurez, hé, hé...en temps et en heure. Mais, spoiler, spoiler...qui n'en est pas vraiment un...ils ont fait des choses très graves, tous autant qu'ils sont. Bon, sauf Hermione, mais bon, ça aussi on y reviendra...mouahahaha...**

 **Je rédige actuellement la suite de Fleur de Lys. Avec un peu de chance, dans quinze jours je pourrai publier le chapitre en question.**

 **En attendant...bonne lecture!**

 **…**

-Ce type me fout les jetons.

Harry leva la tête à ces mots, avant de lâcher un soupir et de se frotter le front avec fatigue.

-Tu as raison d'en avoir peur, lança-t-il en retour. C'est un grand malade, Hermione- mais un véritable _génie_ , ça, _personne_ ne peut le nier. Si quelqu'un parvient à nous sortir d'ici, c'est bien lui- mais il a besoin de nous, et particulièrement de toi.

Hermione frissonna. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc de la cour de promenade, légèrement à l'écart, abrités de la vue des gardiens par un auvent qui c ourrait le long du bâtiment en U, en-dessous du balcon. Il aurait fallu, pour qu'on les voie, que les matons descendent dans la cour- chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais, à moins d'une situation d'absolue urgence, c'est à dire, généralement, un mort. Hermione regarda face à elle, où sur un autre banc à quelques mètres, Luna et Ginny faisaient mine de discuter, mais elle savait qu'en réalité, elles surveillaient les alentours. Ron, Neville et les jumeaux devaient être dans les parages également, et elle savait que les membres du gang de Malefoy étaient non loin.

Luna releva brusquement la tête, et détacha sa longue queue de cheval blonde pour la refaire. C'était le signal. Il arrivait.

Drago apparut à leurs côtés presque aussitôt, la faisant sursauter, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de relever avec un rictus narquois. Cet homme se déplaçait tel une ombre, sans bruit ni traces.

-Malefoy, le salua Harry.

-Potter, répliqua Malefoy sans le regarder.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, et Hermione frissonna. À ses côtés, Harry remua, mal à l'aise. Elle leva le visage vers lui et fut frappée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, par sa beauté presque inhumaine.

Grand, pâle, à la chevelure d'un blond argenté qui semblait fait de soie, retombant en une caresse contre sa nuque, il avait les traits d'un aristocrate, délicats et fins mais tout de même masculins. Elle devinait son corps tonifié à souhait sous l'uniforme orange qu'il portait tel un roi sa couronne, mais le plus étonnant demeurait son regard. Passant d'un bleu limpide tel le ciel lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur à un gris ardoise, tel l'orage, lorsqu'il était furieux, Hermione ne put que se demander, en scientifique qu'elle était, quelle était la logique génétique derrière. Eut-elle été libre, et lui une personne normale, elle se serait efforcée de le convaincre de la laisser prélever des échantillons d'ADN pour les analyser.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy d'aussi près, et sa beauté et sa confiance évidente l'intimidaient, sans qu'elle n'osât se l'avouer. Cependant, elle s'efforça de se redresser quelque peu, ne voulant pas lui donner cette impression de crainte- qui pouvait s'avérer fatale, dans ce milieu si dangereux et surtout, face à cet homme si redoutable. Elle sut à son regard et à la façon dont ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un rictus moqueur- mais terriblement séduisant- qu'il avait vu au travers de sa tentative, mais il ne dit rien, cependant, et choisit de placer un pied sur le rebord du banc tout près d'elle, appuyant ses bras sur sa jambe pliée en se penchant en avant.

-Et Granger, reprit-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu sais que si Potter ne t'avait pas mis la main dessus dès ton arrivée, je t'aurais recrutée pour mon gang? Tu es exactement la personne qu'il me faut pour concrétiser mes projets. Remarque, ajouta-t-il en levant le regard vers Harry, goguenard, il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux toujours laisser tomber le défiguré et me rejoindre. Ce n'est pas de _lui_ dont j'ai besoin.

Hermione inspira lentement. Il sentait la menthe et la pomme verte...tentant de maîtriser sa voix, elle répliqua,

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour échanger des insultes, Malefoy.

Malefoy se pencha un peu plus vers elle et la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'écarter de lui, prise de malaise. Il remarqua son hésitation, cependant- est-ce que quelque chose échappait à son regard d'acier?- et eut un rictus narquois, dans lequel elle n'éprouva aucun mal à lire l'avertissement.

-Moi seul en décide, Granger, susurra-t-il.

Il se redressa alors et promena sur elle un regard incisif.

-J'imagine que Potter t'a exposé les grandes lignes de mon idée?

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de hocher simplement la tête. Un long silence s'installa, puis il fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontent d'elle. La part instinctive, animale, tapie au fond de la jeune femme reconnut le déplaisir que son comportement provoquait chez le dominant du groupe, et elle faillit corriger le tir- mais choisit de rester silencieuse. Malefoy était un homme éminemment dangereux, et elle ne voulait pas se précipiter et abattre ses cartes avant d'avoir saisie la pleine mesure du prisonnier face à elle.

-Et que penses-tu de mon plan de génie? railla-t-il.

-Qu'il est...brillant, admit-elle avec une moue de contrariété qui arracha au chef de gang rival un nouveau rictus amusé. Mais difficile, _vraiment_ difficile à mettre en place...

-On veut s'évader de la prison la mieux gardée du monde, Granger, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules détendu. Personne n'a dit que ça aurait des allures de simple promenade. Mais peux-tu faire ce que j'attends de toi?

Elle hésita à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle ne cherchait pas à le cerner- elle réfléchissait à son plan, aux moyens de le mettre en oeuvre et cette fois, Malefoy la laissa se taire. Elle finit par lever les yeux, d'abord sur Harry, puis sur leur adversaire- tous deux la dévisageaient avec ferveur.

-Oui, finit-elle par dire. Mais il faudra que chacun joue son rôle à la perfection. Un seul faux pas, et on est bons. Ils nous abattront à vue s'ils ont une seule idée de ce que l'on prépare- vous en avez conscience?

 _-Enfin_ un peu d'action, ricana Harry en essuyant ses lunettes sur son uniforme.

Malefoy l'ignora, cependant, ses yeux arctiques rivés sur Hermione comme s'il venait de comprendre de quelque chose à son sujet. Son visage s'illumina dangereusement, lentement, et Hermione, cette fois, se laissa inconsciemment rapprocher de Harry, qui fronça les sourcils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste clair d'avertissement pour le blond.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu nous aides, Granger, déclara alors le blond d'une voix presque apaisante qui angoissa Hermione davantage que ses accès de colère froide. Vraiment, une _bonne_ chose.

Il tendit alors la main vers Harry qui le dévisagea avec méfiance, avant de la lui serrer.

-Tu nous la fais à l'envers, Malefoy...

-Idem pour toi, Potter.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment en chiens de faïence, puis Malefoy se tourna vers la jeune prisonnière et tendit à nouveau la main. Elle y glissa la sienne timidement, et ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir que sa peau était aussi froide qu'elle en avait l'air. À sa grande surprise, il ne la serra pas, mais la porta à ses lèvres, et elle frémit en sentant le contact, brûlant cette fois, de sa respiration contre sa main. L'homme le plus dangereux du pays ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il lui offrait un baise-main parfaitement exécuté, et puis il la lâcha avant de déclarer,

-Dans une autre vie, j'étais aristocrate, Granger.

Il lui offrit un clin d'oeil insolent avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner vers le bâtiment, mains dans les poches. Hermione ne manqua pas la façon dont chaque garde braqua son arme vers lui lorsqu'il passa sous les balcons avant de disparaître à leur vue. Elle laissa échapper un soupir nerveux et tenta d'effacer son léger tremblement tandis que Harry et elle se levaient à leur tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour! Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et c'est mon dernier jour de congé. Et merde.**

 **Enfin bon, pour me remonter le moral je publie un nouveau chapitre de DMEDG. Vous allez me dire "mais comment est-ce que ça te remonte le moral DIL?" et je vais vous répondre. C'est parce que, voyez-vous, vous allez lire ce chapitre, et ensuite vous allez laisser une review qui me dira (vous pouvez faire un copier-coller):**

 **" _On est désolés que tu doives retourner bosser, DIL. C'est vraiment dommage. Tu es une grande fanfictionneuse et tu mérites mieux que de perdre ton temps au travail alors que tu pourrais être en train d'écrire ou de réfléchir à de nouvelles fics ou de te gratter les fesses. Non, vraiment, voici une review et cent balles histoire que tu puisses prolonger tes vacances. On t'admire, on t'aime, on est fous de toi. Tu es géniale. D'ailleurs, nous avons fait une collecte pour dresser une statue à ta gloire sur les Champs-Elysées. Nous avons également crée un fan club international pour te vénérer, et les plus grands en font partie- Johnny Depp est notre secrétaire, Poutine s'occupe des cérémonies religieuses en ton honneur et Michael Jackson est revenu d'entre les morts pour te dédier un nouvel album. Amen._ "**

 **Voilà. Sinon, place au chapitre, et tant que j'y pense, la suite de Fleur de Lys est quasiment terminée.**

 **Bises et à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**

 **...**

Il y avait près de trois cents prisonniers à Poudlard, et presque vingt cellules à l'isolation. Etant donnée la nature même des prisonniers, et leur haute dangerosité, il fallait pour y être conduit se rendre coupable d'un crime violent- meurtre, tentative de meurtre, viol et violences.

Autant dire que Hermione Granger n'encourrait aucune chance de s'y retrouver. Elle se souvint encore de la nausée qui l'avait prise lors de son procès lorsque les parties civiles présentaient, dans le détail, les choses qu'elle était supposée avoir fait subir à ses soi-disant victimes...il y avait eu des photos, des rapports de médecins légistes, des témoignages à en vomir. Elle était incapable ne serait-ce que de lever la main sur quiconque, encore moins d'avoir fait ce dont on l'accusait. Elle était docteur, elle aidait les gens, elle ne leur faisait pas subir cela...

Et pourtant, Hermione Granger allait bien devoir trouver un moyen de se retrouver à l'intérieur de l'une de ces cellules en même temps que ses camarades d'échappée.

Pansy Parkinson fut la première à s'y retrouverle lendemain de la rencontre entre Harry, Hermione et son chef, suivie, dans la foulée, par Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient battues dans la cour de promenade sous les yeux dépités des gardiens- et Hermione n'était pas persuadée que la bagarre ait été entièrement pour de faux, puisque Pansy avait le visage noir de bleus, le joli cou élancé d'Astoria était violacé, Luna semblait avoir le nez brisé et Ginny arborait une horrifiante trace de morsure à l'avant-bras qui laisserait une cicatrice peu seyante.

Théodore et Blaise s'y trouvèrent le soir même de l'altercation de leurs comparses féminines, ayant tenté d'étrangler un prisonnier qui, aux dires furieux de Blaise, les regardait de travers. Le lendemain matin à l'aube, ce fut au tour des jumeaux Weasley, de Neville et de leur frère Ron, qui avaient tout simplement essayé de tabasser deux gardes, et quelques heures plus tard Harry y fut conduit pour tentative d'assassinat sur le même type que Blaise et Théodore avaient agressé, malgré les explications sonores de Harry que le prisonnier n'avait pas appris la leçon la première fois et qu'il continuait à regarder de travers ses supérieurs. Hermione se demanda enfin ce qu'il en était de Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas vu se pavaner avec son arrogance coutumière depuis leur discussion. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps.

Hermione se rendit seule à la douche ce soir-là, ses deux camarades de cellule étant à l'isolation pour six jours chacune. En raison de la concurrence entre les divers gangs, les prisonniers se rendaient à la douche cellule par cellule et jamais plus nombreux afin d'éviter les problèmes, puisque les matons n'entraient pas dans les douches lorsque les occupants des lieux s'y lavaient, se contentant de monter la garde à la porte.

Hermione choisit un emplacement et accrocha le fin morceau de toile grossier qu'ils appellaient serviette au mur, puis se pencha pour poser son gel douche par terre près d'elle.

D'un seul coup, elle sentit un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, la forçant à se relever et à se tenir le dos contre un torse ferme et tonifié. Un petit rire narquois s'éleva près de son oreille, la chatouillant et lui arrachant un frémissement lorsqu'elle comprit à qui il appartenait.

-Attention, Granger, railla l'homme derrière elle d'une voix amusée. Ne me fais pas croire que tu veux ramasser la savonnette.

Elle tenta de se dégager, en proie à une froide panique qui la paralysa l'instant d'après lorsqu'il resserra légèrement son étreinte sur son cou, sans toutefois lui faire mal- il se contentait de l'immobiliser.

-Dommage, soupira-t-il. J'aurais tellement voulu de voir sous la douche, et sans ton uniforme, mais le temps nous est compté, princesse.

Il la relâcha alors et elle put à nouveau se mouvoir. Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un pas en arrière afin de le contempler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma abruptement avant de parvenir à se lancer,

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il la dévisagea calmement, rictus moqueur en place- une vision terriblement séduisante, malgré sa peur de lui. Il eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle demandait réellement et laissa échapper un ricanement incrédule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de violer les femmes. Elles viennent à moi, alors pourquoi me donnerais-je autant de peine?

Elle voulut lui répondre, _parce que t'es un connard sadique?_ Mais décida que ce n'était pas prudent et choisit de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine avant de hausser un sourcil impatient. Son attitude sembla cependant l'amuser.

-Je te trouve bien insolente pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit et qui se retrouve en face de l'homme le plus dangereux du pays, émit-il.

Elle se figea et il rit tout bas, le son la traversant de part en part.

-Oh oui, Granger, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, croyais-tu que je ne le saurais pas? Je t'ai beaucoup observé depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, même si tu n'en as pas eue conscience. Beaucoup de prisonniers te craignent ici, et pas seulement pour ton affiliation à Potter- ta réputation de tueuse sadique t'a précédée. Les gens ici te trouvent trop calme, trop sage pour que ce soit naturel, et tu sais ce qu'ils se disent?

Elle secoua lentement la tête et il reprit,

-Ils se disent que cette fille-là n'est pas normale. Qu'elle est trop sadique d'après la rumeur, qu'elle est trop intelligente. Que c'est une psychopathe en puissance...qu'elle me ressemble. Qu'elle est calme et posée aux yeux du monde mais qu'elle se transforme en une meurtrière impitoyable dès que l'occasion se présente...moi je _suis_ ce genre de personne, Granger. Et pour t'avoir observé, j'ai vu ce que les autres ne voyaient pas- que tu es sage parce que c'est ta nature, que tu es _innocente_. Tu n'as jamais accompli les crimes dont on t'accuse, hein? Tu n'as sans doute jamais insulté qui que ce soit, alors ne parlons pas du reste...tu trembles, princesse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix trop joyeuse pour ne pas être insultante.

Elle tremblait- c'était vrai. Cet aveu, cette vérité qu'il énonçait signerait son arrêt de mort en sortant de cette pièce- si Malefoy ne l'achevait pas avant.

-Tu as besoin de moi, rappela-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-Et tu as besoin de moi, lui retourna-t-il plus froidement. Tu vas faire beaucoup de choses illégales pour nous sortir d'ici, ma belle, et une fois dehors, tu passeras ta vie en cavale, l'une des personnes les plus recherchées au monde. Mais si tu prends peur, Granger, si tu reviens sur ta promesse de nous sortir d'ici- je te le promets, les yeux dans les yeux...

Il s'approcha d'un pas et elle recula, réprimant un gémissement en sentant le mur derrière elle.

-...tu en payeras amèrement les conséquences. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Il ne plaisantait pas et elle le savait. Ses yeux incisifs la parcouraient avec une intensité dérangeante à présent, et elle hocha faiblement la tête.

-Bien, dit-il simplement avant de s'approcher d'elle encore davantage.

-Malefoy, glapit-elle en sentant ses mains sur ses hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ , putain?

Il eut un petit sourire limpide en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme avant de murmurer contre son oreille.

-Je te corromps, souffla-t-il. Je nous conduis à l'isolation. Je crois que notre présence est très attendue par nos amis là-bas, princesse.

-Mais-

-Tu vas hurler au viol, commanda-t-il. Quand les matons feront irruption, ils m'arrêteront et me conduiront à l'isolation. Pendant ce temps, tu vas essayer de tuer un gardien, d'accord? Ils ont l'habitude de l'opportunisme ici, ils le verront arriver à des kilomètres. Prends ça.

Il fit glisser une main le long de son avant-bras et pressa un long objet métallique dans sa main. Hermione serra ses doigts autour de l'objet, le tâtant. C'était un simple morceau de fer, assez petit, pouvant aisément transpercer quelqu'un.

-Tu seras conduite à l'isolation à ton tour, expliqua-t-il en venant plaquer son bas-ventre contre le sien. Maintenant, Granger, tu gueules quand tu veux- mais sache que plus longtemps tu mettras, plus j'avancerai dans ma petite quête...

Pour prouver ses dires, il vint subitement arracher l'uniforme de la jeune femme au niveau du cou, révélant la brassière difforme cantinée à la prison. Il glissa ses doigts contre la naissance de ses seins, et Hermione sentit sa bouche se refermer sur son cri, prise de court à l'expérience du frisson qui la parcourait- et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

-Fais-le, princesse, susurra-t-il avant d'attraper sa chevelure bouclée et de lui tirer la tête vers l'arrière, présentant sa gorge à sa vue, sur laquelle il fit parcourir ses lèvres.

Tentant d'ignorer la chair de poule la saisissant- il y avait, quoi, quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas connu le contact d'un homme? Depuis son arrestation et son placement en préventive- Hermione laissa échapper un hurlement aigü. Elle sentit son comparse sourire contre sa peau tandis qu'il la félicitait d'un bref baiser contre son cou, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer quatre gardiens armés de matraques. Drago la poussa par terre et elle s'effondra, sa main se courbant autour du couteau improvisé pour le cacher contre sa manche. Malefoy fut devant le premier garde en deux grandes foulées, lui assénant un coup de poing à la tempe qui le coucha aussitôt. Hermione haleta en voyant les coups pleuvoir de part et d'autre, puis un gardien passa derrière Malefoy pour lui asséner un coup derrière la jambe qui lui fit ployer le genou, et Hermione vit sa chance. N'ayant pas le temps de penser aux conséquences elle bondit vers le maton qui lui présentait le dos, bras levé, pointe de métal brandi.

Comme Malefoy l'avait prédit, le garde se retourna aussitôt et esquiva sa frappe. Tandis que ses deux collègues menottaient Malefoy, le dernier gardien et elle se cerclèrent un moment, puis elle frappa à nouveau, visant la poitrine.

Le gardien lui attrapa le bras, arrêtant son geste, et lui asséna un grand coup de matraque au ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Un nouveau coup au visage cette fois lui fendit la lèvre et, par simple esprit de défense, Hermione esquiva le troisième, lui retournant un coup de poing à l'arcade. Le garde feula de rage et la plaqua au sol où il s'assit sur sa poitrine, la maintenant le temps de la menotter, malgré qu'elle se débatte.

-Espèce de petite putain, cracha-t-il. Alors? La tarée se réveille enfin?

-McLaggen, s'éleva la voix glaciale de Malefoy qui lança au garde toujours assis sur elle un regard noir.

-T'es bon pour le trou, et ta pétasse aussi, promit McLaggen en se tournant vers sa prisonnière.

Il leva la main et la gifla de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant un petit cri.

-On te sauve des pattes crasseuses de l'autre enfoiré, et tu essayes de nous tuer? Peut-être que je devrais te laisser à Malefoy. Ou alors peut-être que je devrais t'apprendre un peu ta place, histoire que tu gardes le nez dans tes fichus bouquins quelques mois de plus, hein? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Tu veux me sucer la bite pendant que l'autre bimbo te regarde faire, histoire qu'il voie ce qu'il rate?

Les deux autres surveillants pénitentiers échangèrent un rire gras et Hermione sentit ses yeux se poser sur Malefoy. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas, étant concentré sur McLaggen, une expression de haine pure déformant ses si beaux traits. Elle pouvait sentir la fureur se dégager de lui et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle, elle ne put que se recroqueviller quelque peu. Elle se demanda alors si c'était la dernière chose que Peter Pettigrew, et ses autres victimes, avaient vu avant de mourir- cette haine débordant de lui par vagues de mépris.

Elle songea alors à ce que Malefoy lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Les autres prisonniers la craignaient pour son calme. Alors elle inspira et leva les yeux vers le garde.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, ronronna-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer le sang coulant sur son visage. Alors vas-y. Donne-la-moi et je te montrerai tout ce que je sais faire- je t'assure que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie.

Son ton sensuel sembla prendre de court McLaggen, et les deux autres cessèrent de ricaner. Il plissa les yeux.

-A quoi tu joues, pouffiasse?

-Tu m'as fait une offre, répliqua-t-elle. Alors vas-y. Sors ta bite. Et une fois que j'aurai fini de rire, je te l'arracherai avec les dents.

Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui par ses poignets liés avec un reniflement de colère.

-Tu te crois maligne, hein? Tu sais quoi? Ton petit pote et toi vous allez filer tous les deux au trou, en bas. Mais tu vas avoir droit à une isolation moins solitaire que tu crois. Malefoy et toi allez partager une cellule pendant dix jours et ensuite, quand il t'aura tellement baisée que tu te promèneras avec ton utérus entre tes genoux, on verra si t'as appris ta place. Ou alors tu pourras lui arracher la sienne, de queue, histoire qu'il calme ses ardeurs. Au final, je m'en tape, le résultat est le même.

Cela, Hermione ne l'avait pas prévu. Dix jours dans une cellule avec Malefoy? Pour le plan, certes, c'était la meilleure des choses. Mais Malefoy était totalement lunatique- survivrait-elle à cette cohabitation forcée?

Réduite au silence, Hermione se laissa trainer par un McLaggen ayant force de loi hors des douches, Malefoy à leur suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Woop! Woop! Assassin de la police!" -Le gang de Poudlard, apparemment.**

 **Bon, je tiens à préciser que j'ai le plus grand respect de l'uniforme, hein. Voici la suite!**

 **...**

C'était Malefoy- toujours lui- qui avait suggéré que le groupe de compères se trouvent tous à l'isolement durant plusieurs jours. Poudlard avait été construit dans les années 1920 sur les ruines d'une ancienne demeure médiévale, dont ne subsistaient que les oubliettes, enfoncées dans les profondeurs de la terre et qui avaient été exploitées par les constructeurs de l'actuelle prison en guise de cellules de contention.

Les avantages, avait fait savoir l'habitué des lieux, étaient nombreux. D'abord, en raison de leur localisation, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dévoilés et dénoncés par d'autres prisonniers à l'oreille traînante. Ensuite, étant donné leur ancienneté et leur emplacement, c'étaient des cellules construites entre des murs épais de plusieurs mètres, situées de part et d'autre d'un long couloir sombre et humide où les gardiens ne restaient jamais longtemps afin de ne pas tomber malades comme la majorité des prisonniers qui s'y retrouvaient (hormis Malefoy, qui semblait posséder une santé de fer). Enfin, si chaque cellule étroite était complètement séparée par des murs- ici, pas de barreaux, mais des portes de fer- ils étaient reliés par un système ingénieux à l'exploitation, entièrement lié à l'oubli infortuné de l'architecte. Afin qu'un peu d'air passe dans ces tombeaux scellés, chaque cellule disposait dans les murs séparant les cellules d'un petit trou, de la taille d'un dé à coudre, mais qui était suffisant pour que les occupants des lieux puissent se parler et même d'échanger de tout petits objets. On ne les voyait pas, puisque les cellules étaient plongées dans le noir complet, mais il suffisait de monter sur la banquette de pierre servant de lit dans chaque cellule et de faire courir ses doigts le long du mur pour éventuellement les trouver.

Et puisque la surveillance des matons rendait presque impossible leur collusion au sein de l'établissement, ici, les complots pouvaient courir le long de ces minuscules bouches d'aération.

Fidèle à sa parole, McLaggen avait enfermé Malefoy et Hermione dans la même cellule en lançant joyeusement avant de claquer la porte,

-Et n'oublie pas, ma jolie: sa bite ou ton cul y passeront!

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas tandis que la porte du petit cachot se refermait sur eux, et elle hésita, dans l'ombre le plus complet. Malefoy lui ferait-il mal?

Elle fut étonnée de voir, un instant plus tard, une étincelle, suivie d'une petite flamme, et le visage de son compagnon de prison lui apparut, aussi pâle que celui d'un mort. Il se concentrait sur un petit bâton roulé dans ses doigts, et l'instant d'après, il colla l'objet enflammé au mur. Cela ne permettait pas d'y voir correctement, mais cela apportait un semblant de luminosité, comme si un briquet était allumé.

-Malefoy, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle devina qu'il haussait les épaules en s'éloignant vers la banquette.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais passé dix jours ici dans le noir complet, Granger? Il y a de quoi devenir _fou_.

Il lança un petit ricanement qui confirma qu'il l'était peut-être un peu, quelque part, et elle réprima un frisson. Il faisait réellement froid.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il monta sur la banquette d'un geste élégant et marqua une pause, se tournant vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu poses toujours autant de questions, ou est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que t'es chiante?

-Je veux juste savoir.

Il soupira audiblement puis lança en se redressant, tâtonnant le mur,

-C'est le coton des matelas de la prison roulé dans de la résine. C'est de la résine de cannabis en l'occurrence, le seul type de résine que l'on trouve ici- cela permet de maintenir une flamme, de faire brûler la tige lentement, et de la coller à l'endroit que l'on veut.

-C'est...brillant, reconnut-elle lentement.

-Allons, Granger. On sait tous les deux que même si c'est toi qui as les diplômes, mon génie n'a pas d'égal, ici.

Elle se hérissa malgré elle et en oublia un instant à qui elle s'adressait.

-Oh que si, le mien- ou alors as-tu trouvé comment mettre en place ton évasion tout seul?

Il y eut un silence et elle se figea, sachant qu'elle avait été trop loin- on ne répondait pas à Drago Malefoy impunément. Néanmoins, elle fut étonnée- et suspicieuse- lorsqu'il éclata d'un rire froid.

-T'es vraiment mignonne quand tu sors tes griffes, Granger. Maintenant, ne refais plus jamais ça, sinon tu vas te retrouver, comme McLaggen l'a si joliment présenté, avec l'utérus entre les genoux. Essaye de te rendre la moins jolie possible à mes yeux, princesse- je ne suis qu'un homme, assujetti à mes hormones, enfermé avec toi pendant dix jours.

Sa menace lancée, il reprit un instant plus tard en levant un peu la voix,

-Qui est là?

Il y eut un bruit étouffé à travers la bouche d'aération, et la voix de Luna Lovegood leur parvint rêveusement.

-Oh, c'est toi, Malefoy? Il était temps que tu arrives, on n'attendait plus que Hermione et toi. J'ai été obligée de parler à Parkinson pendant deux jours pour ne pas perdre la tête, tu imagines? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me pendre avec mes entrailles si je continuais.

-Tu as déjà perdu l'esprit, Lovegood- c'est toi qui es en taule pour avoir sacrifié des gens à une secte.

Hermione réprima un haut-le-coeur à cette nouvelle information.

-Ma religion n'est pas une secte, Malefoy. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sacrifiais à Ronflak que des politiciens corrompus et des criminels- te proposes-tu pour être le prochain?

-Comme si tu me faisais peur, Loufoca. Tiens, dis aux autres que je suis là, et dis-leur que Granger est avec moi.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix à peine étouffée de Harry vociféra à travers les bouches d'aération de tout le souterrain,

-Comment ça, Hermione est avec toi, Malefoy?

La jeune femme grimaça tandis que Malefoy hurlait en retour,

C'est la nouvelle version de l'humour de McLaggen, Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas- je ne te la rendrai pas _trop_ amochée.

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis Harry beugla à nouveau,

-Rappelle-moi d'inclure dans notre plan un moyen de tuer ce fils de pute avant qu'on se barre d'ici. Ah, et Malefoy, si tu touches à un moindre cheveu de sa tête-

-Tu vas faire quoi, Potter? Vas-y, ça m'intéresse.

La voix agacée de Pansy Parkinson s'éleva à son tour.

-Bon, ça ira, je crois. Et si on- putain, Loufoca, si tu n'enlèves pas _tout de suite_ ce rat mort de notre trou commun je vais te l'enfoncer dans le rectum.

-Il n'est pas mort, juste un peu assommé. C'est Rufus le rat, et c'est mon ami depuis que tu ne veux plus me parler!

-Mais _putain_ , Lovegood, on n'est _pas_ amies, tu comprends ça?

Malgré elle, Hermione, tentant de s'imaginer la scène se déroulant de l'autre côté des murs, fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle peina à masquer dans sa main. Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy sur elle et parvint à lancer entre deux éclats de rire,

-Harry, je vais bien, d'accord?

-S'il te fait quoi que ce soit-

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tu seras le premier au courant, l'apaisa-t-elle.

Cependant, Malefoy s'empressa de défaire l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir en décrétant à voix haute,

-Si je lui fais quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais à penser qu'elle soit la première à être au courant, Potter.

-Espèce de...!

Ce fut au tour d'Astoria de manifester son agacement en clamant,

-Bon, ça va, ça va! Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut avancer? Drago?

Le silence retomba et Hermione pouvait presque sentir l'avidité quasi religieuse qui attendait les paroles de Malefoy, qui se lança,

-Le plan est très simple. A travers les années, des tentatives d'évasion de Poudlard ont eu lieu et se sont soldées par des échecs. Rodolphus Lestrange avait essayé de creuser des tunnels, alors ils ont placé sous terre et à l'extérieur des murs des détecteurs de mouvement et de chaleur. Severus Rogue a tenté de s'évader en hélicoptère, ce qui fait que Poudlard est maintenant protégé par un grand dôme électrique. Des gardes patrouillent avec des chiens d'attaque en permanence dans le périmètre autour de la prison. Poudlard présente un emprisonnement à vie, donc le seul moyen d'en sortir est les pieds devant- seuls les morts quittent la prison.

-Je ne compte pas me suicider pour sortir d'ici, tempêta la voix lointaine de Ron.

-On peut t'aider, petit frère? suggéra Fred- ou était-ce George?

-Oui, et on ne te prendrait même pas cher, ajouta George (ou Fred).

-Putain mais vos _gueules_!

-Bon, ça va, la famille de débiles s'est exprimée, bâilla la voix de Théodore Nott. Peut-on revenir au sujet maintenant?

 _-Qui_ est-ce qu'il traite de débile, lui?

La voix furieuse de Ginny s'éleva en réponse à la question menaçante de Ron:

-Putain, Ron, mais ferme-la!

Le rouquin grommela, mais le silence revint et Malefoy reprit comme s'il n'eut jamais été interrompu.

-Il faut donc en passer par la case morgue, en faisant croire à notre propre mort.

Il y eut un silence pensif, puis la voix d'Astoria s'éleva,

-C'est ingénieux et intéressant, Drago, mais si je puis me permettre...s'allonger sur une table à la morgue en fermant les yeux ne va faire croire à personne qu'on est morts.

-Et c'est là où notre docteure de service intervient, répliqua-t-il. Granger, c'est ton heure de gloire, princesse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, oeillant avec méfiance la main tendue et décida de ne pas s'en saisir, quoi que cela put lui coûter. Au lieu de cela, elle monta d'elle-même sur la banquette pour se tenir face au trou lui permettant de communiquer avec ses pairs sans hurler. Elle sentit très clairement son ricanement silencieux contre sa nuque et réprima un frisson lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du psychopathe le plus célèbre de la prison près de son oreille,

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi au point de ne pas vouloir me toucher, Granger. Après tout- je t'ai vue dans les douches, tout à l'heure, avec mes lèvres sur ta gorge et mes mains contre ta peau. Tu avais envie de moi.

Hermione ne put que se féliciter du manque de lumière, puisqu'elle se sentit virer au rouge pivoine, et elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour répliquer en un chuchotis alarmé,

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

Il ricana à nouveau et répondit toujours aussi bas,

-Nous verrons cela.

Choisissant d'écarter pour l'heure ce qui ressemblait fortement à une menace, Hermione l'ignora et fut soulagée de le sentir s'écarter d'elle.

-Pour faire croire à la mort, il ne suffira pas de s'allonger en retenant sa respiration, comme l'a dit Greengrass, lança-t-elle. C'est pourquoi il faudra induire un état cataleptique.

-Un état cata-quoi? lui parvint la voix de Blaise Zabini.

-Cataleptique, répéta-t-elle. Il s'agit d'un état semblable à un coma. La personne qui en souffre se paralyse momentanément, comme lors de l'apparition du rigor mortis. Le rigor mortis, ou rigidité cadavérique est le raidissement progressif d'un cadavre après que-

-Granger, l'interrompit Pansy d'une voix ennuyée, nous sommes tous des meurtriers en puissance, ici. Nous savons ce qu'est le rigor mortis.

Hermione ignora à la fois son frémissement aux paroles de la jeune femme, et le ricanement discret de Malefoy derrière elle- elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il riait, et son monologue sur l'innocence de la docteure dans les douches lui revint subitement. Inhalant doucement, elle poursuivit,

-Il n'existe aucun poison au monde capable de faire réellement croire à la mort. Mais il existe en revanche des éléments qui peuvent induire des symptômes précis et qui, sous un effort conjugué, permettront de parvenir au plus près de ce résultat. Cependant, aucun poison de ce type n'ayant été à ma connaissance crée par le passé, il faudra que je combine les éléments nécessaires afin d'obtenir le résultat voulu. Afin de faire croire à la mort il me faudra donc induire un état à la fois de catalepsie- le fameux état paralytique et léthargique dont j'ai parlé- mais également un état de bradycardie, ce qui signifie faire baisser le rythme cardiaque de chaque sujet le maximum possible afin de rendre presque indétectable le fonctionnement du coeur, et enfin un état d'hypotension, la baisse de la pression artérielle systolique, qui privera le sujet d'une circulation sanguine suffisante, de manière momentanée, pour que les organes fonctionnent correctement. Le tout combiné devrait présenter une "fausse mort" absolument crédible, du moins tant que le sujet n'est pas assujetti à un examen médical complémentaire. Bien entendu, je ne cache pas l'absolue dangerosité d'un tel procédé, qui pourra se solder par la mort réelle de n'importe lequel des sujets dans le cas d'antécédents médicaux liés notamment au coeur ou à la tension artérielle, ou dans le cas d'un mauvais dosage. Étant donné l'absence de tout précédent en la matière et avec les moyens du bord dont je suis pourvue, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai presque aucun moyen de vérifier ni de tester le dosage requis pour chaque sujet.

Il y eut un long silence, et elle sentit Malefoy se coller à son dos pour lui murmurer à l'oreille,

-Putain, Granger, ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé. Tu aurais vraiment pu tuer tous ces gens, hein?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Non. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, elle n'en aurait certainement pas été capable. D'autant mieux qu'elle était accusée d'avoir fait bien pire que de les empoisonner...

Mais pourtant, c'était un risque qu'elle était prête à faire encourir à ses camarades d'infortune, dans l'espoir fou de goûter à une liberté loin de ces murs.

-J'ai retenu deux trucs de ton exposé incompréhensible, Granger, lança alors la voix de Pansy Parkinson. Premièrement, tu veux nous empoisonner avec notre bénédiction et deuxièmement, on est complètement cinglés d'être en train de considérer ton offre.

Plusieurs grognements d'accord répondirent à la jeune femme, puis la voix de Théodore Nott s'éleva.

-J'en suis, déclara-t-il. Je suis dans cette taule de merde depuis le jour de mes dix-huit ans, Granger. Je ne veux pas crever ici. Je ne _peux_ _pas_ crever ici. Je veux mourir sous un ciel qui ne soit pas barré par un putain de dôme électrique. Et si je crèves sous l'effet de ta came, eh bien, j'aurais essayé, putain.

La mélancolie dans sa voix serra le coeur de la jeune femme, et elle remarqua que même Malefoy se tenait silencieux plutôt que de moquer le lyrisme de son ami. Elle-même n'était à Poudlard que depuis quelques mois, et elle en avait déjà presque oublié l'odeur du café le matin, la sensation du brouillard londonien contre sa peau et les rires insouciants de ses plus jeunes patients. Alors, pour les autres...

-Moi aussi, j'en suis, ajouta Neville d'une voix résolue.

Les voix s'élevèrent les unes après les autres, marquant leur accord sans hésitation. Hermione masqua un soupir. Elle aurait presque voulu que l'un d'eux s'oppose à ce projet fou, ce projet né du cerveau génial du dingue se tenant sur la banquette derrière elle...c'était Malefoy qui avait imaginé maquiller leur évasion en mort, mais c'était elle qui apportait l'élément clé, la fausse mort en elle-même.

Un bruit sec résonna à l'extérieur des cellules et une voix nasillarde s'éleva. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même- c'était Cormac McLaggen.

-Allez, à l'auge, les porcs et truies, chantonna-t-il.

Un silence pesant retomba dans les cellules tandis que le repas était distribué.

...

 **Aha! Nous connaissons enfin leur plan pour s'échapper, dans les grandes lignes. Le détail viendra au fur et à mesure. Vous étiez également nombreux à vous demander pourquoi nos personnages principaux étaient en taule, et vous le saurez un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais au moins vous avez une idée, déjà, de ce qu'a fait Luna. Est-ce que ça vous étonne, la connaissant?**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longue et épuisante semaine, et j'ai de petits soucis d'Internet, donc les chapitres arriveront au compte-gouttes pendant quelques temps. Enfin, voici la suite!**

 **...**

Le silence se prolongea bien au-delà du repas. Un ronflement sonore indiqua que l'un des occupants des cellules- Hermione soupçonnait l'un des frères Weasley- venait de s'endormir. La jeune femme choisit de fixer du regard la petite torche improvisée collée au mur, lorsqu'une question lui vint.

-Malefoy?

Il était allongé sur la banquette de pierre, bras croisés sous sa nuque, tandis qu'elle était assise par terre près de la porte à l'endroit où elle avait mangé le maigre porridge réservé à l'isolement. Un soupir audible lui répondit, mais elle ne se découragea pas.

-Comment as-tu fait pour allumer la tige?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais retira de la poche de son uniforme un petit objet qu'il lui lança. L'objet en question tomba à terre, glissant jusqu'à elle, dans un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Néanmoins, elle ignora le rictus goguenard qu'elle savait peindre ses traits aristocratiques à ce geste et ramassa le petit objet devant elle.

-Un briquet, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce que je produise des flammes à la seule force de ma volonté? Je suis bon, Granger, mais pas à ce point.

Elle contempla le simple briquet bleu avant de lancer avec un froncement de sourcils,

-Les briquets sont illégaux à Poudlard.

Il étouffa un ricanement.

-Franchement, Granger, tu m'épuises, l'informa-t-il d'une voix traînante. Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais aux gens qui me fatiguent.

-Non, je veux dire que...tu as réussi à faire passer un objet illégal à Poudlard.

-La belle réussite que voilà, la nargua-t-il. Tu sais que la moitié des taulards ici se trimballent avec de la cocaïne dans le slip, et tu viens m'emmerder pour un putain de briquet?

Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles brunes rebondissant autour de ses épaules minces.

-La drogue peut se cacher partout, rappela-t-elle. Un briquet? Pas tellement. Il est en partie métallique...tu aurais dû déclencher les détecteurs, même si tu le mettais dans un endroit peu accessible.

Il se redressa lentement jusqu'à se trouver en position assise, laissant ses jambes basculer par-dessus la couchette pour mettre ses pieds au sol, et il se pencha en avant, la scrutant, ses traits pâles presque fantomatiques dans la faible luminosité.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Granger.

C'était un ordre, lancé avec assurance, et elle ne put que s'exécuter devant le charisme qu'il dégageait.

-Si tu parviens à passer des objets tels que des briquets, tu peux en passer d'autres. Tu peux m'obtenir quelque chose de l'extérieur, quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.

Il haussa un sourcil intéressé.

-Quel grand besoin a donc la sainte Granger pour venir quémander auprès d'un chef de gang rival?

Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me came pas.

-Je sais ça, Granger. Alors quoi? Tu as oublié ton godemiché favori à la maison?

Elle éprouva l'envie brute de le gifler, mais se contenta de plisser les yeux vers lui, dédaigneuse. Un rictus malveillant haussa les lèvres altières du prisonnier.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me faire peur, Granger, tu en es consciente?

Elle haussa les épaules, s'en moquant éperdumment. Il savait déjà que sa place n'était pas ici.

-Non, Malefoy. A dire le vrai, j'aurais besoin de certains...produits...pour mettre au point le poison.

Cette fois, les yeux de Malefoy s'écarquillèrent brièvement et il jura tout bas avant de reprendre,

-Et ce sont des choses auxquelles tu ne peux pas accéder à l'intérieur de Poudlard, même en raquettant les autres prisonniers?

-En raquettant les- Malefoy, je ne suis pas une espèce de barbare! Et non, ce sont des choses que je ne trouverais pas ici quand bien même je tuerais la moitié de la population carcérale de Poudlard.

Il lui offrit alors un sourire dévastateur, d'une blancheur éclatante, qui éveilla en elle une étrange sensation qu'elle connaissait fort bien- le désir. Faisant mine de s'installer plus confortablement contre le mur, elle en profita pour tenter de chasser son émoi à la seule force de sa volonté.

-Si un jour tu tues la moitié de la population carcérale de Poudlard, ma belle, fais-moi signe- je voudrais y assister au premier rang. Continue à me parler comme ça, Granger, et tu vas me faire de l'effet.

Cette fois, elle réprima une grimace de dégoût et leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre avec autant de sérieux qu'elle le pouvait étant donné les circonstances.

-J'ai besoin de miel et de graines.

-Je t'ai demandé de nous concocter un poison, Granger, pas une tisane.

S'exhortant un instant au calme, Hermione lui répliqua d'un ton sec,

-Crois-moi, Malefoy. Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, du miel et des graines est tout ce qu'il nous faudra.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air?

-Attention à toi et à ton petit caractère, princesse. Je t'ai déjà prévenu de ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu continues à me tenir tête.

Hermione le foudroya du regard mais plissa les lèvres.

-Et toi, continues comme ça et je te jure que je t'administrerai une dose suffisante pour que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

A sa grande surprise, le blond éclata de rire- un son à la fois glacial et amusé.

-Malefoy, reprit-elle en tentant de le calmer, je t'assure que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin- pour l'heure. Il me manquera peut-être des éléments, mais je ne le saurais que lorsque j'aurais préparée une première ébauche.

Il cessa de rire si subitement que cela en était presque inhumain, et la dévisagea longuement.

-Explique-toi, commanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

-J'ai besoin d'un miel très spécifique, obéit-elle. Cela s'appelle du miel sauvage de rhodendendron du Népal et est produit par les abeilles géantes du Népal avant d'être cueilli par des chasseurs de miel. C'est un produit très rare et très cher, alors je ne sais pas si-

-Tu l'auras, se contenta-t-il de l'interrompre avec impatience. Ensuite?

Elle hésita, le dévisageant avec méfiance avant d'insister,

-Malefoy, je ne plaisante pas. C'est vraiment rare et vraiment cher, et mes avoirs ont été gelés par la banque lors de mon arrestation-

-Je t'ai dit que tu l'aurais, s'agaça-t-il. Ensuite?

-...ensuite, il me faudra des graines de ricin. Je ne veux pas de ricine- je n'aurai aucun moyen de tester le dosage toxique d'un produit déjà transformé- mais il me faudra les graines afin que je puisse extraire le poison moi-même.

Il la regarda longuement, un léger rictus fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Sur la défensive, la jeune brune ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer sèchement,

-Quoi?

-On dit comment, Granger, railla-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

-Alors comment? Non, attends- cette phrase n'a aucun sens.

Son rictus s'accentua.

-Juste une chose, princesse. Si un jour tu décides de revenir sur ta mentalité de petite fille sage, préviens-moi. Je suis certain que nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête, flattée malgré elle.

-Tu parles de meurtre.

-Je parle de plaisir, Granger, lança-t-il en retour. Donner la mort n'en est qu'une de ses facettes.

Il se leva, semblable à une ombre, sans un bruit.

-Prends la banquette, ordonna-t-il. Je dormirai par terre.

Son ton était cassant et glacial et Hermione, prise de court par ce volte-face subit, se leva en silence, passant devant son regard narquois et s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle n'entendit jamais Malefoy se coucher à son tour et malgré sa méfiance innée de lui, finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

 **...**

 **Aha! Le titre commence à s'expliquer! Du miel et des graines...nous verrons le pourquoi du comment plus tard! Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui avez une petite idée?**

 **A bientôt,**

 **DIL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ba-na-na-na, ba-na-na-na...banana split OOH! Désolée, j'en avais envie.**

 **Voici donc la suite!**

 **...**

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés de la même manière- ils communiquaient entre les cellules de leurs projets, répondant à certaines questions pressantes, comme l'eventualité d'une tentative d'autopsie sur l'un des faux cadavres ou la mise au point d'un antidote. Malefoy avait écarté cette seconde idée- proposée par Ginny- d'une voix méprisante, en déclarant que seuls les forts survivaient de toute manière, et Hermione avait été obligée de le seconder, non pour la même raison mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas préparer d'antidote sans avoir testé le poison. Ensuite vint la question du test en lui-même. Malefoy avait été enthousiaste à l'idée d'en administrer à l'un des autres prisonniers, jusqu'à ce que Blaise suggère Cormac McLaggen comme potentielle victime, ce qui déclencha un accord unilatéral entre les comparses- et de grandes effusions de joie morbide- avant que Hermione leur rappelle que si l'un des gardiens mourrait, leur projet serait certainement révélé au grand jour. Ron, dans un élan rare de génie, parvint à persuader Luna de prêter son rat récemment adopté, Rufus, comme cobaye. Ron acheva de la convaincre en lui rappelant qu'il y avait longtemps que Luna n'avait rien sacrifié à son dieu sanguinaire, Ronflak.

Lorsqu'ils ne complotaient pas leur évasion, Malefoy et Hermione demeuraient assis en silence dans leur cellule, s'ignorant l'un l'autre, sauf lorsque parfois le prisonnier blond décidait qu'il s'ennuyait et entreprenait de raconter à Hermione comment il avait tué tel ou tel autre prisonnier, émettant des ricanements sadiques face à son désarroi, ou alors tentant de la mettre mal à l'aise en lui évoquant sa réponse intéressée à la fausse tentative de viol dans les douches. Hermione remarqua une chose, cependant, qui la rendait curieuse- Malefoy ne parlait jamais de lui-même (si ce n'était pour se jeter des fleurs devant son génie suprême ou sa beauté polaire). D'ailleurs, put-elle noter, aucun des prisonniers ne parlaient de leurs passés, malgré la réputation de certains les précédant- comme la sienne, ce dont elle était fort aise puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de répondre aux questions des curieux.

Qu'avait fait Malefoy avant d'atterrir en prison? Quelle était sa vie? La seule indication qu'elle en eut fut le jour de leur rencontre officielle, lorsqu'il avait clamé être issu de l'aristocratie- quelque chose qu'elle était disposée à croire étant donné la finesse de ses traits et les manières soignées, bien que menaçantes, du jeune blond. Pourquoi avait-il fini à Poudlard? Qui avait-il tué?

Et les autres? Blaise, Astoria, les Weasley...quelles étaient leurs histoires? Et Harry, son protecteur, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu lieu de craindre, qui l'avait aidée...était-il un assassin en puissance, lui aussi?

La curiosité la démangeait à ce sujet, mais s'il y avait une chose que Hermione avait apprise ici, c'était la loi de l'omerta. On ne parlait pas, ni aux flics, ni aux avocats, ni aux autres taulards qui pouvaient être des balances. Lorsqu'on arrivait à Poudlard, on devenait un numéro, un dossier de plus dans le listing de l'horreur et de l'ignominie. Qu'importait ce qu'il s'était passé avant, l'essentiel était la place que l'on s'octroyait dans la chaîne alimentaire de la prison. Hermione savait que sans la protection de Harry, elle aurait certainement finie écartelée à la chaîne dans les douches des hommes, réputation de tueuse folle ou non...alors, elle se tut, et ne posa pas les questions qui la hantaient.

Les quatre autres filles quittèrent l'isolement peu après, suivies par les hommes, un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demeure que Malefoy et elle. Hermione réprima un soupir désolé en entendant les pas des gardiens s'éloigner lorsqu'ils vinrent chercher Nott.

-J'espère que Luna a pris Rufus, lança-t-elle sans pertinence lorsque la lourde porte du couloir claqua.

Elle devina que Malefoy haussait les épaules dans la faible clarté de leur torche improvisée. L'ingénieux psychopathe en avait amené suffisamment, semblait-il, pour pourvoir à leurs besoins jusqu'à la fin de leur emprisonnement au trou.

-Connaissant Loufoca, elle est probablement en train de le pendre à une mini poutre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix peu intéressée. Comme tu devrais être en train de faire avec mes couilles, selon McLaggen.

Ce rappel eut le mérite de faire songer à Hermione qu'ils étaient présentement bien seuls. Si Malefoy décidait de lui faire du mal...et si elle finissait par avoir trop peur de lui pour en parler à Harry? Non, Malefoy avait trop besoin d'elle pour le moment...se sentant observé par les yeux d'orage du prisonnier en question, elle décida de dévier le sujet sur une matière moins dangereuse.

-Je crois avoir mis au point un dosage satisfaisant, lança-t-elle. Bien sûr, il me faudra l'essayer et l'adapter, mais...

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle devinait sa haute stature dans la pénombre depuis le mur contre lequel il était assis, et ramena ses jambes sous elle sur la banquette.

-Tu as mis au point un dosage? lança-t-il abruptement. Si rapidement?

-Tout est là, répliqua-t-elle en tapotant sa tempe. Idéalement, il faudrait bien entendu que j'aie accès à un laboratoire réglementé et équipé, que je puisse ressortir mes bouquins pour vérifier mes hypothèses...mais en l'état...

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

-J'ai assez de connaissances pour mettre au point ce poison, poursuivit-elle après un moment. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper.

-Tu ne te tromperas pas, Granger, l'assura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Parce que si tu te trompes, je ne serai pas très content. Pas content du tout...il se peut même que je demande personnellement à McLaggen de te mettre à l'isolement avec moi la prochaine fois.

Elle frissonna, mais sa menace, plutôt que de l'inquiéter, fit flamber au fond d'elle une rage sans nom.

-Bordel, Malefoy, je fais ce que je peux! hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, poings serrés. Tu crois que c'est facile, toi. Tu penses qu'il me suffit de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce que je recherche, mais essaye de te mettre à ma place deux minutes- tu m'as demandé de faire avec les moyens du bord alors je fais avec les moyens du bord!

Il se leva brutalement à son tour, mais elle se contenta de lui enfoncer un doigt punitif dans la poitrine.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, pour toi. Qu'on vive ou qu'on meure, tant que Sa Majesté est divertie, hein? Mais comme tu l'as si bien deviné, je suis innocente de tout ce dont on m'accuse. Je suis médecin pour aider, et non pour faire ce que tu exiges de moi! Je suis terrifiée des conséquences, pas de toi, mais bel et bien à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un ou pire! Et tout ça pour satisfaire à ton idée tordue de l'amusement? Certainement pas! Contrairement à toi, j'aimerais prouver mon innocence un jour, mon avocat y travaille en permanence. Mais en accomplissant cette évasion suicidaire, je mets des bâtons dans les roues à ma propre liberté! Tu es un véritable psychopathe, Malefoy. Faire du mal te fait tellement de bien...mais je ne jouerai pas la carte de ta perversité!

Il sembla finalement en avoir assez puisqu'il lui attrapa le poignet, le broyant entre ses doigts, arrachant à la jeune femme une grimace de douleur. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression furieuse de son visage- dirigée contre elle.

-Ta naïveté et ton innocence m'amusent, Granger, mais ne me pousse pas trop loin, la prévint-il d'une voix méprisante. Tu n'as pas envie d'en payer les conséquences, je te l'assure.

-Tu me fais mal!

-J'espère bien- c'est ce que je fais de mieux, tu l'as dit toi-même...maintenant ferme-la, Granger. Tu aimes ouvrir grand la bouche mais je t'ai déjà prévenu que j'adorais ça, et j'ai bien une idée pour te faire taire...

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui lui arracha un rictus de colère.

-Maintenant écoute-moi bien, Granger. Ce projet, tu y as consenti de ton plein gré. Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder le ciel de la cour de promenade en te rappelant des temps meilleurs? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens? Tu m'affubles d'un tas de diagnostics, mais sache que si je suis incapable d'empathie, je parviens tout de même à comprendre...je ressens pour moi la même chose. La liberté, ce précieux besoin dont nous ne disposons pas...mais si tu te crois meilleure que nous autres joyeux assassins parce que Mademoiselle est innocente des crimes dont on l'accuse et parce que Mademoiselle est docteure, tu te trompes lourdement. Avant mon emprisonnement, j'aurais méprisé une fille comme toi qui pète plus haut que son cul...tu n'étais que poussière devant ma grandeur. Et tu veux que je te dise? Je crois que quelque part, tout au fond de ton inconscient que tu refuses d'explorer parce que tu as peur de ce que tu y trouveras, je crois que tu aimes ça, Granger. Tu aimes l'idée de maîtriser la vie et la mort de tes patients, tu aimes l'idée de mettre au point ce poison car si tu réussis, cela prouve ton incontestable supériorité sur le commun des mortels. Tu recherches une gloire éternelle, et nous autres, on te place devant le défi dont tu as toujours rêvé, la chose qui ferait pâlir de dégoût et d'envie tes collègues, là où les gentils docteurs n'osent pas aller parce qu'ils sont retenus par des considérations humaines et leur prétendue éthique. Mais toi, tu es prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins...à lancer ce poison sans test valable, à l'utiliser sur des êtres humains sans garantie que cela fonctionnera, parce que tu t'en fous du coût tant que tu obtiens ce que tu veux. Et pour un connard malade comme moi, Granger- ça, c'est le rêve. Continue comme ça, princesse, et tu seras digne de mon admiration.

Elle renifla de dégoût.

-Si tu crois que je cherche ton approbation, Malefoy-

-Oh, je ne le crois pas, princesse. J'en suis certain. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que malgré tout le gratin médical que tu as pu côtoyer, malgré avoir collaboré avec les esprits les plus aiguisés des temps modernes, tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi, et ça t'agace autant que ça t'attire. Tu cherches à égaler mon génie, pour te rassurer mais aussi parce que tu veux que la seule personne que tu connaisses qui soit aussi intelligent que tu l'es éprouve de l'admiration pour toi. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Granger- tu ne pourras pas rivaliser tant que tu ne laisseras pas tomber ton sens moral.

Sur ces mots, il la lâcha enfin, et Hermione massa pensivement son poignet endolori, refusant de se laisser atteindre par ce qu'il venait de dire- et rencontrant un échec retentissant à cette tentative.

...

 **Oh-oh. Si Hermione continue comme ça, elle est dans de beaux draps, tiens. Notre Drago national, si concis d'ordinaire, lui a fait tout un discours manipulateur et...hé, hé...ça fonctionne. Ou du moins, ça fonctionne un petit peu, un tout petit peu...la raison pour laquelle vous ne savez rien des crimes de nos prisonniers préférés est la même raison pour laquelle Hermione ne sait pas- la loi de l'omerta. Je refuse d'en parler. Je ne dirai pas qu'ils ont tué le- AARGH MON DIEU PANSY ET BLAISE ME POURSUIVENT AVEC DES COUTEAUX APPELEZ LA POLICE! Nan je déconne, vous le saurez en temps et en heure.**

 **Allez, à bientôt!**

 **Bises,**

 **DIL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oui oui oui, il est exactement 1h14 du matin. Oui, c'est l'heure que je choisis pour publier. Je viens de débaucher, hein.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture!**

...

Hermione crut pleurer de soulagement le jour où les gardiens vinrent la délivrer de l'isolement avec son camarade de cellule. Elle en parvint même à ignorer les blagues douteuses et le questionnement sexuel de McLaggen sur les sévices que Malefoy lui aurait soi-disant fait subir lors de leur cohabitation forcée.

Les derniers jours avaient été extrêmement lourds. Le froid et la solitude avaient commencé, lentement mais sûrement, à la dépouiller de sa santé et elle savait que dix jours avaient été suffisants pour lui faire perdre du poids- quelque chose dont, étant naturellement fine et délicate, elle n'avait pas besoin. Tant que Malefoy et elle communiquaient- malgré le caractère lunatique du prisonnier, qui alternait menaces et plaisanteries- l'isolement était supportable, mais depuis leur dispute, Malefoy semblait s'être plongé dans un mutisme inviolable. Les rares tentatives de Hermione de lui adresser la parole s'étaient soldées par un échec- il ne lui répondait pas, et la jeune femme n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Cette solitude imposée la rendait folle- elle comprenait pourquoi Luna s'était rapprochée d'un rat.

Néanmoins, elle fut heureuse de retrouver l'intérieur de la prison- quelque chose qu'elle eut songé impossible. Les yeux lui piquèrent momentanément- elle n'était plus habituée à tant de lumière, de bruit et de mouvement- et elle demeura sans bouger tandis que les surveillants lui retiraient ses menottes tout en la tenant en joue. Libérée de cette contrainte, elle se tourna vers Malefoy, espérant pouvoir le regarder après dix longs jours dans le couloir de l'oubli, mais elle ne vit de lui que son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle à toute allure. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme reprit le chemin de sa cellule, où elle retrouva avec grande joie ses camarades d'infortune, parvenant à en oublier Malefoy un moment.

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent à tous les autres jours au sein de Poudlard, si ce n'était que Hermione, plutôt que de passer son temps à lire ses lourds bouquins, y planquait à présent des feuilles de papier vierges qu'elle remplissait au crayon à papier, y transposant ses idées et ses calculs pour le poison. Sachant qu'il était trop dangereux de se promener avec une éventuelle preuve sous le bras, elle effaçait tout ce qu'elle écrivait dès qu'elle l'eut mémorisé, en espérant ne rien oublier de vital.

Une semaine après sa sortie de l'isolement, Hermione était assise sur un banc de la cour de promenade, un épais ouvrage sur les métaphysiques ouvert dans son giron, relisant non pas les calculs du livre mais bien ceux qu'elle avait elle-même rédigés, cachant son inévitable- et illégal- crayon à papier dans sa manche. Elle avait demandé à Ron de le lui voler au parloir lorsque la famille Weasley était venue rendre visite à sa progéniture. Il prétendait l'avoir piqué dans la main même d'une gardienne, mais la jeune femme savait que les agents de surveillance étaient surentraînés et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne baissait sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'un instant- leur vie même en dépendait. Si la docteure haïssait Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher quelque part d'admirer les matons, qui faisaient ce lourd métier au péril de leur vie jour après jour. Hormis McLaggen, puisque celui-là- qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue avant l'épisode des douches- n'aurait pas, à ses yeux, démérité de se retrouver au sein de la population carcérale- Hermione était persuadée que le maton passait ses soirées de repos à torturer des chatons et à s'exhiber devant la maison de retraite locale, une conviction qui avait fait exploser de rire Harry et Ron et qui avait fait le tour de la prison tout en ricanements.

Une ombre tomba par-dessus la jeune femme et elle leva les yeux sans se presser. Le moindre comportement ici était épié par les taulards comme par les matons, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer un seul écart, se permettre un seul geste qui ferait croire qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

Elle fut d'abord rassurée, puis inquiète, de constater que l'ombre appartenait au beau Blaise Zabini. L'homme à la peau sombre se tenait debout devant elle, mains dans les poches de son uniforme, un rictus calculateur en place.

-Retire tes mains de tes poches, Zabini, commanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Lentement et paumes vers le haut.

Zabini haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné, puis éclata d'un rire mélodieux en obéissant à son injonction pour montrer qu'il venait en paix.

-Tu apprends vite, Granger, commenta-t-il en se laissant choir sur le banc à ses côtés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cache rien qui puisse te faire du mal. Pour ça, faudrait regarder dans mon slip.

Il remua les sourcils de manière suggestive et Hermione ne put empêcher un léger éclat de rire de lui échapper. Cependant, Zabini secoua la tête et ajouta,

-Pas assez vite, apparemment. Granger, les matons ont les yeux braqués sur nous, alors fais-leur croire qu'on se dispute- c'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

-Je vois, rétorqua-t-elle en affectant un air furieux.

-C'est mieux, acquiesça-t-il. Ces connards sur le balcon ne manqueront pas de nous poser des questions s'ils nous croient de mèche, ils savent qu'on appartient à des gangs rivaux.

En parlant de questions, Zabini, fit-elle mine de cracher, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Zabini se pencha brutalement vers elle, corps tendu, mine visiblement agressive. Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer, effarée, sachant pertinemment que c'était de la mise en scène. Bon sang, Zabini était vraiment impressionnant, quand il s'y mettait...

-Je viens de la part de Drago. Qui d'autre?

Le coeur de Hermione rata un battement. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'il était complètement malade et qu'il n'était que le signe de mauvaises nouvelles pour elle, mais la vérité était qu'elle était attirée par Malefoy. Oh, ce n'était rien, bien entendu, purement sexuel...mais étant donné leur situation, cela ne pouvait que mal se passer s'il venait à l'apprendre. Et puis malgré elle, elle songeait encore régulièrement à leur dispute, et aux parts de vérité qu'il lui avait lancées à la figure...comment cet étranger pouvait-il si bien la connaître?

Elle déglutit lentement, tentant d'assembler ses pensées, ne voyant pas la manière dont les yeux de Zabini se plissèrent à ce geste, avant de lancer,

-Et pourquoi Malefoy ne vient-il pas me voir lui-même?

-Et bien, vois-tu, Granger, attaqua Zabini en se vautrant encore davantage sur le banc, depuis cette fausse histoire de viol et votre contention commune en isolement, les matons pensent qu'il a une sorte d'obsession maladive à ton encontre. Après tout, Malefoy n'a jamais essayé de violer quiconque...et tu es sortie de cette cellule noire sans la moindre trace de coup, sans le moindre traumatisme. Alors s'il venait te voir directement, ils seraient aussitôt alertés et en viendraient peut-être à flairer le coup qu'on prépare.

Hermione referma lentement son bouquin, dessinant de petits arabesques de ses ongles sur la couverture.

-Malefoy n'a pas une obsession maladive à mon encontre, répliqua-t-elle. Les gardiens sont cons.

-Les gardiens ne sont pas les seuls à le penser, Granger.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prise de court.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire que je me dois de te mettre en garde, Granger- je ne supporte pas les violences faites aux femmes. Hormis à Bulstrode, mais soyons honnêtes, elle s'appelait Bruno à la naissance. Malefoy n'est pas bon pour toi.

Elle le dévisagea, yeux ronds.

-Mais enfin, Zabini, de quoi tu parles?

-J'ai vu ta façon de le regarder, rétorqua-t-il avec une oeillade savante. Tu le cherches en permanence...tu le crains, mais tu es attirée comme un papillon à la flamme. Alors laisse-moi me répéter, Granger- ton innocence, ta naïveté, c'est de la pornographie pour un gars comme lui. Il aime corrompre, Granger, il aime souiller et salir ce qui est entier et pur. S'il se met en tête de t'obtenir, protège-toi de lui...il te briserait. Tu es peut-être innocente des crimes dont on t'accuse, mais à ses côtés, tu deviendrais la bête féroce qu'il voudrait que tu sois, le cauchemar des petits enfants, la muse des écrivains de séries policières...

Hermione l'interrompit brusquement,

-Bonté divine, mais où as-tu été chercher que j'étais innocente de ce dont on m'accuse?

-Drago n'est pas le seul à être observateur, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Au fond, je me fous de ce que tu fais avec lui, Granger- mais, autant que je le respecte et l'adore, ne perds jamais de vue qu'il fait toujours cavalier seul. Tu ne pourras pas le dompter- et tu crèveras en essayant de le faire.

Zabini se leva vivement.

-Assez perdu de temps, ajouta-t-il. Je venais juste pour te dire que Malefoy a réussi à obtenir ce que tu lui avais demandé.

Elle ignora son regard curieux et il secoua la tête, comprenant qu'elle refusait d'en parler.

-Il te les apportera, énonça-t-il. A plus, Granger.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour sèchement et s'éloigna.

...

 **Mm-hmmm. Alors Malefoy a donc obtenu ce que Hermione lui avait demandé...et son petit manège d'attirance n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de notre Blaise national. Qu'en pensez-vous? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite? Aimeriez-vous aussi voir le contenu du slip de Blaise? Qui d'entre vous savait que Millicent Bulstrode était née Bruno Bulstrode?**

 **Allez, j'ai pris ma plume, à vous de prendre la vôtre. Bon reviewage et à bientôt pour...roulement de tambours...Fleur de Lys!**

 **Bises (et bonne nuit)**

 **DIL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je sais d'avance que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Parce que je vous connais, bande de macaques à frange, je vous connais...bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Hermione passa les deux jours suivants dans un état de fébrilité mal masqué, sans que Malefoy entre en contact avec elle. Frustrée, la jeune femme se tenait allongée sur son lit, ignorant le matelas inconfortable sous elle, yeux rivés vers le sommier du lit superposé par-dessus le sien, d'où lui parvenaient les légers ronflements de Luna. Ginny, dans l'autre lit, marmonnait de temps à autre dans son sommeil, comme elle le faisait souvent.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention. Ce n'était pas fort, mais on eut dit que quelqu'un grattait contre du fer discrètement- elle parcourut la pièce sombre du regard, profitant de la faible lueur provenant du couloir par-delà les barreaux pour chercher des yeux le rat de Luna. Il y avait fort à parier que la bête tentait de s'échapper de la pièce- peut-être pouvaient-ils dresser Rufus pour manger les barreaux afin qu'ils puissent s'échapper plutôt que de s'empoisonner?

Le bruit s'arrêta et elle vit Rufus trottiner le long du mur, certainement pour rejoindre la petite boîte en carton où Luna lui avait installé un lit en coton. Rassurée, et tentant d'empêcher ses pensées de divaguer encore vers Malefoy et leur plan, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

Cependant, elle les ouvrit un instant plus tard, tous les sens aux aguets. Son instinct lui indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Doucement, la prisonnière fit mine de bouger dans son sommeil, tâtant sous son maigre oreiller pour trouver un objet dont Neville lui avait fait cadeau lors de son arrivée, au cas où. C'était un simple morceau de fer blanc, mais taillé en pointe, non sans ressembler au faux couteau que Malefoy lui avait fourni dans les douches. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour.

L'instant d'après, quelqu'un était sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas en lui saisissant les poignets. Hermione se débattit silencieusement, mais son agresseur lui serra les os jusqu'à ce qu'elle se voie obligée de lâcher son arme improvisée.

L'instant d'après, une voix à la fois glaciale et amusée murmurait à son oreille, lui faisant cesser tout geste,

-Il faudra repasser plus tôt pour parvenir à me faire du mal, Granger.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir audible de soulagement, et elle mit un point d'honneur à ignorer son ricanement. Il se tenait toujours sur elle, la maintenant, et elle répondit dans un chuchotis,

-Malefoy, tu fais chier.

Elle sentit le rire silencieux qui le parcourut- la situation le divertissait grandement, de toute évidence. Elle tenta à nouveau d'arracher ses mains à son emprise, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle y renonça avec un nouveau soupir- de toute manière, c'était lui qui déciderait de quand il la lâcherait.

-Zabini est venu me voir il y a deux jours, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris autant de temps?

Elle put sentir son amusement.

-Je t'ai manqué, princesse?

-Non. Mais-

-Menteuse. Tu es une petite _menteuse_ , Granger- je crois qu'en tant qu'équipiers, pourtant, on devrait s'efforcer de toujours se dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas?

Elle étouffa un rire ironique.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là!

-Oh, je suis sans doute la personne la plus adaptable au monde, princesse, mais prends bien note de ceci- je ne t'ai _jamais_ menti. Alors, le moins que je puisse attendre de ta part est ton honnêteté en retour, non?

-Es-tu ici pour discuter de mensonge, ou pour parler du plan, Malefoy?

Il se pencha légèrement sur elle, et elle put deviner la manière dont ses lèvres remuaient dans la pénombre pour lui répondre.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre à mon adversaire préférée une visite sociale, Granger?

-Malefoy!

Il ricana de nouveau, puis d'un geste leste, il était assis sur le matelas, face à elle. Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder, voyant son corps athlétique se découper contre la noirceur.

-Et d'abord, comment as-tu fait pour entrer?

Le sourire éclatant qu'il lui lança lui coupa momentanément le souffle, et la jeune femme tenta, mal à l'aise, de se rappeler ses résolutions. Il semblait que si sa tête lui hurlait de se maintenir à l'écart de lui, son corps en revanche le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Difficile d'en être autrement lorsqu'il demeurait le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu...et de toute manière, ce n'était pas réciproque, elle le savait, puisque Malefoy ne voulait pas d'elle- ses suggestions osées n'étant qu'une menace pour la maintenir assagie.

-Par l'aération, indiqua-t-il en levant un doigt au plafond.

Hermione leva les yeux. Les bouches d'aération des cellules de la prison n'avaient rien à voir avec les minuscules trous de l'isolation. Elles étaient grandes- apparemment assez pour laisser passer Malefoy, quoique avec quelque difficulté- et barrées de fer, situées dans le plafond. Les grilles n'étaient maintenues que par de simples vis.

-Et si on-

-Non, Granger, l'interrompit-il avec amusement. On ne peut pas s'évader par là. Le système de tunnels d'aération est interne à la prison, et débouche sur la cour de promenade. Il y a des années que j'ai écartée cette idée.

Elle se tut et le dévisagea, tentant de deviner ses beaux traits.

-As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Princesse, si tu veux un junkie, faut demander à quelqu'un d'autre...

 _-Malefoy_!

-Aucun sens de l'humour, se désola-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche avant de lui lancer quelque chose.

Hermione s'en saisit avec avidité. Il y avait un petit pot rempli d'une substance dorée, et un sachet en plastique rempli de graines. La jeune femme les fit aussitôt disparaître à l'intérieur de sa taie d'oreiller. Malefoy claqua la langue.

-Trouve-leur une autre cachette, Granger, conseilla-t-il. Là, c'est carrément grillé.

Il se leva d'un bond élégant et s'étira. Hermione tenta- sans succès- d'arracher le regard à son corps longiligne, et un nouveau ricanement lui parvint.

-Tu mates, Granger, l'informa-t-il avec insolence. Si c'est moi que tu veux, il suffit de me le demander. Poliment. Respectueusement. En te prosternant-

-Malefoy!

-Aucun sens de l'humour, se parodia-t-il à nouveau.

Il s'approcha d'elle si vivement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger et se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres qui la désarma totalement.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Granger, se moqua-t-il. Et protège mon investissement.

Sur ces mots, et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il prit son élan et sauta vers le plafond, s'agrippant du bout des doigts à la bouche d'aération ouverte où il se hissa sans effort. Disparaissant dans le trou, il fit glisser la grille en place et la revissa avec un nouveau bruit à peine audible de frottement métallique- elle se demanda s'il avait réellement un tournevis planqué quelque part- c'était probable. Puis, tout redevint silencieux.

Hermione se rallongea sur le lit, portant ses doigts à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée sans y songer. La voix mélodieuse de Ginny la fit sursauter.

-Fais attention à lui, Hermione, murmura sa cadette.

-Que...quoi?

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire, affirma Ginny. Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas, mais-

-Il était là pour le plan, Ginny. De quoi tu parles?

-Fais juste attention à lui, répéta la rousse. Et à toi. Malefoy est sexy au diable, Hermione- mais ce n'est pas un type bien.

La belle rousse se retourna sur elle-même, prête à se rendormir. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais se ravisa. Comment se faisait-il qu'en deux jours, deux personnes se soient aperçus qu'elle ne portait pas au blond une haine éternelle?

 **...**

 **...je savais que vous aimeriez ce chapitre! Allez, une review, sinon je vous fais arrêter et emprisonner à Poudlard avec Drago et Co. Ah non, attendez, il se pourrait que vous aimiez cette idée. Alors review, sinon c'est deux mois à l'isolement avec le brigadier McLaggen, compris?**

 **Bises et à bientôt**

 **DIL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah, toujours ces problèmes d'Internet. Bon, en tout cas, vous vouliez des chapitres plus longs, vous allez être servis pour celui-ci...mais j'avais prévenue en début de fic que j'avais coupé les chapitres aux endroits me paraissant le plus adaptés. Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de me voir abandonner DMEDG, je rappelle que cette fiction est entièrement terminée.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

-Comment ça fonctionne, au juste, ton truc?

Hermione pinça les lèvres, regardant la petite fiole devant elle emplie d'une substance liquide, d'une couleur tirant entre l'or et le tabac.

-La ricine que j'ai extraite des graines de ricin induira la catalepsie, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Et la grayanotoxine issue du miel induira la bradycardie et l'hypotension.

Harry cligna des yeux, lui aussi transfixé sur la petite fiole.

-Et...pour le dosage?

-J'ai essayé de calculer au mieux en prenant en compte le poids du sujet et son état général, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. La ricine n'est pas pure- je l'ai extraite avec les moyens du bord, alors je pense qu'elle sera moins potente qu'elle l'aurait été fut-elle extraite correctement. Quand à la grayanotoxine, je me suis reportée à ce que je savais des dosages pris par les chasseurs de miel. Le miel sauvage du Népal est hallicunogène- beaucoup d'acheteurs s'en servent comme d'une drogue, puisqu'elle n'offre pas d'effet de dépendance et qu'elle est indétectable par les tests.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais était clairement fasciné par son explication.

-Du miel et des graines, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire froid. Quel grand plan d'évasion, hein?

Il pouffa de rire, s'installant de manière plus confortable sur le lit de Ginny face à elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Malefoy s'impatiente, lança-t-il. Il y a trois semaines qu'il t'a fourni le produit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Malefoy fait mine de s'impatienter, le corrigea-t-elle. Ce type est patient au diable quand ça sert ses intérêts- je ne doute pas qu'il projetait de s'évader avant même son emprisonnement.

Les yeux émeraude de son ami la sondèrent un instant, et ce fut d'une voix méfiante qu'il reprit la parole.

-Es-tu juste bonne en psychologie, ou est-ce que tu observes suffisamment Malefoy pour que je m'en inquiète, Hermione?

Abasourdie, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Il est difficile d'observer Malefoy, puisqu'il semble ne faire acte de présence au sein de la population carcérale que lorsqu'il en a envie, nota-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry sembla ne pas saisir la plaisanterie et se gratta lentement le cuir chevelu.

-Je ne rigole pas, Hermione. Ce type est dangereux.

-Bon sang, je le sais, ça. Le ciel est bleu, l'eau ça mouille, Poudlard est une prison. Tu as d'autres évidences à me proposer ou...?

-On dirait, à t'entendre, que tu...l'admires, ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle garda le silence un moment, tentant de rassembler ses pensées, avant de répondre doucement,

-Mais parce que quelque part, c'est le cas, Harry. Oh, il est détestable, bien entendu...c'est un véritable malade, le genre de mec à qui je ne tournerai jamais le dos. Mais...mais il est vraiment brillant, tu sais? En tant que médecin le plus prometteur du pays, je pensais- de manière sans doute arrogante, mais tout de même- que personne ne pouvait égaler mon intellect. Je rencontrais des stars de la chirurgie et ils me paraissaient idiots. Mais lui...il ne m'égale pas, Harry, il me surpasse. Et cette vérité-là, aussi dure soit-elle à admettre...eh bien, c'est fascinant. C'est addictif de l'observer, de tenter de comprendre comment il fonctionne, de m'interroger sur ses comportements et ses paroles, de tenter de démêler le mystère qu'il représente...comprends-tu?

Harry la dévisagea longuement, visage fermé, avant de répondre,

-Je...je crois que oui. J'en sais rien, en fait- tu as raison, Malefoy et toi évoluez dans un cercle de supériorité qui dépasse les autres, alors, je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre tes motivations. Mais malgré ça, je me dois tout de même de te mettre en garde, ma chérie. Tu ne sais pas qui est Malefoy. Il te présentera toujours le visage qu'il veut que tu voie- il est meilleur à ce jeu-là que n'importe qui d'autre. Fais attention à ne pas tomber dans son piège. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous les deux, mais cela ne pourra que t'apporter des ennuis...

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

-Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'observe...à distance, d'accord?

Cela sembla suffire au jeune homme qui acquiesça à son tour. Hermione reporta le regard sur la fiole entre ses mains.

-Harry, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Pourquoi es-tu en prison?

Le visage de son ami se referma brusquement, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, et il arracha ses yeux d'elle pour les poser sur le mur.

-Tu sais qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de questions, ici.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre...

Harry la regarda à nouveau, en biais, réfléchissant clairement, et Hermione découvrit une nouvelle facette de lui, méfiante et calculatrice, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui la blessa quelque peu. Mais n'étaient-ils pas tous des menteurs, ici?

 _Sauf Malefoy,_ lui souffla une petite voix. _Lui ne te mentirait pas, il l'a dit- et en soi, ça n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Non, lui te dirait tout ce qu'il a fait, et en détail..._

Harry sembla finalement se décider et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à cet instant précis, Luna surgit dans la cellule, clignant des yeux.

-Tu voulais me voir? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

L'instant fut perdu, et la jeune femme offrit un sourire doux à la jolie blonde rêveuse et douce- la même personne qui avait lancée une secte basée sur le sacrifice humain...

Quel monde étrange que le leur.

-Oui, répliqua-t-elle en levant la fiole à hauteur d'yeux. Je crois que je suis prête.

Luna hocha la tête et sortit de sous le lit le petit carton où dormait Rufus le rat. La bête couina de mécontentement lorsque la blonde la retira par le cou de la boîte.

-On dirait que ça a la rage, lança Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Ce rat est en pleine santé, retourna Hermione. C'est un mâle d'environ un an. Il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de devoir utiliser des rats dans le cadre de mes recherches, et il fallait savoir détecter tout signe de maladie avant, pendant, et après les traitements pour éviter des résultats faussés. Je n'ai pas de pipette, alors...

Elle saisit à ses côtés un cure-dents, qu'elle devait à Neville une fois de plus, et ouvrit lentement la fiole, y plongeant le petit objet pour en recueillir le liquide épais. Puis elle dirigea le cure-dents vers Rufus, qui se débattait toujours, ignorant ses couinements de rage, et en glissa une goutte dans sa gueule.

Puis, elle reboucha la fiole et ils s'assirent en silence, yeux rivés sur le rat toujours entre les mains de Luna.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, et Rufus finit par se calmer. Enfin, sa tête se baissa lentement et il se roula sur lui-même, ses couinements descendant en intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise, en proie à une souffrance évidente. Hermione déglutit devant ce constat. Le rat se sentait mourir et tentait désespérément de s'accrocher à la vie...

Les mouvements désespérés de Rufus cessèrent enfin, et il ne bougea plus- était-il vraiment mort, ou le poison faisait-il son travail? Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir tant qu'il ne revenait pas à lui- _s'il_ revenait à lui. Si ses calculs étaient bons, la dose administrée au rat devrait cesser de faire effet au bout de trois à six heures...une marge trop élevée, selon elle, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire mieux faute de moyens.

Après une heure de silence nerveux, elle finit par se lever et tapota le rat. Son corps était dur, ses membres ne flanchaient pas- c'était un état de rigor mortis parfait, et son petit corps était glacé à cause de l'hypotension...mais était-ce simulé ou réel?

-Quand reviendra-t-il à lui? demanda Harry d'une voix basse.

-Deux à cinq heures maintenant, répliqua-t-elle sans retirer les yeux du rat.

-Luna et moi devrions y aller, indiqua-t-il en regardant la blonde. Mon absence a du être remarquée.

-Tâche de faire savoir aux gardiens, s'ils se montrent suspicieux, que je fais une sieste, répliqua-t-elle en prenant Rufus pour le poser sur son lit.

Il acquiesça et disparut, Luna à sa suite, tandis que Hermione demeurait seule, n'osant pas enlever ses yeux du rat de peur de manquer quelque chose. Elle le tâta à nouveau, s'émerveillant du fait qu'il paraisse réellement mort, espérant qu'il ne le soit pas vraiment.

Elle vérifia l'heure en jetant un regard par la minuscule fenêtre barricadée. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher- d'après ses estimations, trois heures étaient passées. Rufus ne bougea toujours pas.

Quatre heures, et pas de signe de vie.

Après cinq heures d'attente, elle commença à perdre espoir. Sans cesser de fixer le rat, malgré ses yeux qui commençaient à piquer, elle se repassa dans sa tête tout ce qui avait pu mal se dérouler dans les dosages nécessaires. Tendant une main, elle poussa Rufus du doigt.

Rêvait-elle, ou s'était-il réchauffé? Il semblait à présent tiède...

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se pencha vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle saisit une patte entre deux doigts et tira doucement. Elle haleta de surprise en découvrant que la patte suivit le mouvement, au lieu de demeurer raide.

Ne voulant pas y croire, Hermione pinça le ventre de la bête recroquevillée, et fut récompensée par un mouvement très net quoique hésitant de la queue alors que la peau de l'estomac frémissait.

Sous ses yeux émerveillés, et durant l'heure qui suivit, Rufus revint lentement à la vie, ses pattes se mouvant par à-coups comme s'il émergeait d'une longue sieste. Enfin, il poussa un couinement faible et tenta de se redresser, ce qui fut achevé quelques minutes plus tard.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Harry, accompagné des jumeaux, revint à la cellule, où Hermione était assise, sourire immense aux lèvres, tandis que Rufus le rat trottinait joyeusement autour de la petite pièce.

...

 **MOUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Bon, son petit poison semble fonctionner à peu près correctement. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer à présent? Vont-ils réussir à s'évader?**

 **Bises et à bientôt (je l'espère si cette pu... d'Internet veut bien arrêter de faire des siennes)**

 **DIL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre un peu en avance, mais cela s'explique par le fait qu'il soit court. Dédicace à Flat Doggo- tu as raison- je coupe ces chapitres par "scènes". Ah oui, et pour Fleur de Lys, j'ai presque terminé, promis!**

 **Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais là, c'est vraiment quasiment terminé!**

 **...**

Le lendemain était un jour orageux, et les prisonniers ne s'attardaient guère dans la cour de promenade, préférant demeurer dans leurs cellules ou dans le petit foyer mal équipé d'une seule télévision avec en tout et pour tout six chaînes. Si durant la journée, les prisonniers pouvaient circuler à peu près librement dans leurs étages respectifs, il leur était strictement interdit de changer d'étage. Ainsi, Hermione, logée à l'étage A, ne pouvait rendre visite à ses comparses de l'étage B. Aussi parcourut-elle les locaux communs dans l'espoir d'y croiser une tête connue.

Elle rencontra ainsi Pansy Parkinson dans la cour de promenade quasi désertique. La jeune femme discutait à voix basse avec deux imbéciles du gang de Malefoy- Hermione reconnut en eux Crabbe et Goyle, deux brutes épaisses qui étaient dépourvues de cerveau mais pouvaient briser des arbres en deux. Les armoires à glace firent craquer leurs phalanges de manière menaçante lorsque Hermione s'approcha, mais Pansy leva une main et ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement, sans doute habitués à ce que leurs supérieurs les traitent comme s'ils n'étaient que boue sous leurs chaussures.

-Granger, la salua froidement Parkinson. Tu cherches des amis? J'entends dire que McLaggen a besoin de quelqu'un pour le branler dans les chiottes.

-Et tu ne t'es pas proposée? C'est étrange. Tu es malade? Veux-tu que je te soigne? Tu sais comme je _soigne_ bien mes patients.

Ces amabilités échangées, Hermione s'arrêta face à elle.

-J'ai besoin de voir Malefoy, indiqua-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Pansy Parkinson se haussèrent.

-Tu n'as pas _besoin_ de voir Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle. Il a autre chose à foutre que de te voir. Si tu as un message à faire passer, parle.

Hermione considéra son offre un moment, puis acquiesça en s'appuyant contre un pilier du balcon.

-Notre ami Rufus est tombé malade hier soir, lança-t-elle. Il est resté quelques heures hors service...et puis, par miracle, il est revenu à lui.

Les yeux verts de Parkinson s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-Tu es sérieuse? chuchota-t-elle avec fébrilité.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiesçer avec un petit sourire en coin et son adversaire se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-OK, Drago n'a pas mieux à faire que d'entendre ça, décida la brune. Attends ici, je vais le chercher.

Sur ces mots, Parkinson disparut vers l'intérieur, et Hermione demeura seule. Levant les yeux vers la vague d'eau tombant du ciel, elle se laissa plonger dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte derrière elle claqua et elle se retourna vivement, sachant qu'il n'était guère prudent de rester seule dans ce lieu dissimulé à la vue du balcon et donc, des matons. Elle ne vit s'avancer vers elle que Malefoy, mains dans les poches mais démarche déterminée, et elle fut à nouveau saisie par la beauté glaciale du blond.

Malefoy s'arrêta devant elle, assez près pour pouvoir la toucher, et énonça d'une voix glaciale,

-Parle.

Hermione le dévisagea un moment, puis expliqua,

-J'ai administré le poison au rat hier soir. Cela a mis un peu plus longtemps que j'escomptais, mais l'effet de mort était parfait et il est revenu à lui sans intervention extérieure.

Elle attendit, sans oser respirer, tandis qu'il la fixait froidement. Puis lentement, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un petit sourire en coin.

-Excellent boulot, Granger, l'assura-t-il d'une voix nettement plus chaleureuse.

Hermione lui rendit timidement son sourire et ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, jusqu'à ce que la main de Malefoy se lève, presque automatiquement, pour écarter une boucle rebelle de sa joue. La jeune femme eut un frisson n'ayant rien à voir avec le froid ambiant- le regard de Malefoy était d'un bleu limpide, si différent des nuances de gris qu'elle connaissait. Il était, comme toujours, hypnotique.

-Et pour nous...? Est-ce qu'il te manque quoi que ce soit?

Elle secoua lentement la tête et les doigts du prisonnier, demeurés près de sa joue, retombèrent le long de son corps. Il remit sa main dans sa poche.

-Normalement, je devrais en avoir suffisamment pour en administrer à tout le monde.

-Très bien.

-Quand?

-Demain.

Sur ces mots de finalité, il se détourna d'elle et retourna d'un pas déterminé à l'intérieur, laissant Hermione le regarder s'éloigner, bouche bée.

 **...**

 **Ta dam...**

 **Et bientôt...**

 **L'évasion...**

 **RAR.**

 **DIL.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Le plan était ridiculement simple à décrire et affreusement difficile à exécuter. Les mains de Hermione- qu'elle ne cessait d'essuyer contre son uniforme orange- étaient moites tandis qu'elle se serrait contre Ginny.

Les comparses étaient groupés dans les toilettes communes, près du foyer. Il fallait faire rapidement- les gardiens ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer en voyant leurs prisonniers les plus surveillés absents de la populace.

Automatiquement, les yeux de la jeune femme le cherchèrent.

Il était adossé au mur, bras croisés, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle le dévisagea un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Nott la bouscule accidentellement en se rapprochant d'Astoria Greengrass- les toilettes étaient vraiment trop petites pour eux tous- et le moment fut perdu. Néanmoins, elle croisa dans la foulée le regard suspicieux de Harry, qui avait visiblement vu l'échange. L'ignorant, elle tira de sa poche deux petites fioles de poison et une poignée de cure-dents. A son geste, un silence religieux, tendu et inquiet, tomba immédiatement.

-Le poison a été testé avec succès sur Rufus le rat avant-hier, rappela-t-elle bien qu'ils connaissent tous les détails. Naturellement, la constitution d'un rongeur et celle d'un humain n'ont strictement rien à voir, et j'espère que vous en êtes tous conscients.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Granger, lança la voix insolente de Zabini, qui se tenait près de Malefoy. Personne ne te fera de procès.

Un rire collectif les parcourut, arrachant même un sourire en coin à Malefoy. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux la brûlaient, tandis qu'il la dévisageait sans ciller.

-Bien, poursuivit-elle. Le poison devrait faire effet durant trente-six heures...tout au plus. Cela sera suffisant pour que la mort soit déclarée, mais devrait provoquer le réveil avant toute possible autopsie, si autopsie il y a.

-Est-ce que c'est douloureux? s'enquit la voix douce d'Astoria.

Hermione plissa les lèvres.

-Difficile à savoir en l'absence de sujet test capable de répondre à mes questions, mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, en effet.

Un silence suivit ces mots, puis Fred Weasley lança d'une voix peu assurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas,

-Bon, alors...on le fait?

Hermione inspira doucement, puis hocha la tête. George se tourna vers son jumeau et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

-J'espère que tu mourras, lança-t-il joyeusement. J'ai hâte de récupérer ta PS4.

Comme si c'était un signal, de brèves poignées de main furent échangées à la hâte. Harry prit le visage de Ginny en coupe sous les yeux attendris de Hermione, et lui murmura simplement avant de l'embrasser longuement,

-Je t'aime.

-Eh, attends, lança Blaise Zabini en se redressant lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ginny s'embrasser. Moi aussi, je veille à mes intérêts. La première chose que je veux faire en sortant d'ici, c'est de me faire une jolie nana. Elle sortira pas de mon lit pendant une semaine.

En deux grandes foulées, il fut devant Parkinson qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu feras l'affaire, décréta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le jeune femme écarquilla des yeux surpris, puis haussa les épaules et lui rendit le geste.

Nott les siffla tout bas, et Astoria, levant un sourcil, lança d'un ton ironique,

-Romantique, le gars.

Riant sous cape, Hermione déboucha une première fiole. Le silence retomba.

-Alors...qui veut se lancer?

-Je dois te prévenir de quelque chose, Granger, lui jeta Parkinson en tentant à présent de repousser doucement la main de Zabini qui s'aventurait vers ses fesses. Si jamais tu essayes de nous la faire à l'envers, de nous tuer avec ta petite potion, toi qui es une meurtrière née, alors je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Ce fut Harry qui intervint.

-J'ai vu un rat mort, lança-t-il. Et j'ai vu un rat vivant peu de temps après.

-Personne de chez nous l'a vu, ce rat, Potter. Où-

-Je l'ai déjà décapité, l'interrompit Luna comme si elle commentait la météo. Et après, j'ai arraché ses boyaux et les ai laissés dans la cour de promenade pour que Ronflak puisse les purifier de sa pluie. Je remercie Rufus de son sacrifice. Gloire à Ronflak!

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Astoria lança en fronçant les sourcils,

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'évades d'ici, Loufoca.

Cependant, une nouvelle voix coupa court à la dispute se profilant rapidement à l'horizon.

-Je vais le faire.

Théodore Nott s'avança dans le silence le plus absolu, un éclat férocement décidé dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je l'ai dit, rappela-t-il. Je sors d'ici ou je meurs en essayant.

Hochant la tête, tentant de contrôler le léger tremblement de ses mains, Hermione saisit un coton tige dans sa poche et l'imbiba du liquide épais. De tous les hommes présents, Nott était le plus petit et le plus mince- elle avait déjà calculé, en s'inspirant du succès de Rufus, la dose qui conviendrait en théorie à chaque détenu- en espérant, espérant, _espérant_...

Elle avança le coton tige vers Nott qui ouvrit docilement la bouche en la fixant dans les yeux. Déglutissant, la jeune femme lui administra le produit, et Nott tira une moue étrange.

-Ce n'est pas dégueulasse, au moins, grommela-t-il en avalant.

Ron s'avança à son tour, pâle mais visiblement décidé, mais ses frères le bousculèrent vivement pour lui passer devant.

-Hé! protesta-t-il en poussant Fred du coude.

-Le jour n'est pas encore venu où tu passeras devant nous dans quoi que ce soit, petit frère! lui rétorqua Fred.

-Her-mignonne, envoie la soupe, renchérit George en repoussant Ron du pied.

Hermione s'efforça de donner aux jumeaux la même dose, puis ce fut au tour de Ron. Luna ensuite se prêta au jeu, et ce fut au tour de Zabini. Astoria, prise de secousses si fortes que Hermione eut peur un instant qu'elle fasse réellement un arrêt cardiaque, prit sa dose dans la foulée. Au moment où Harry s'avançait, Nott, déjà,s'effondrait, souffle court et pris de spasmes.

-Ne le regardez pas, commanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse en agitant le coton tige devant le nez de Harry. Ce n'est rien...il s'endort.

Elle eut tout le mal du monde à obéir à sa propre injonction, toutefois, tandis que Nott cessait lentement de bouger, recroquevillé dans une position foetale à même le sol immonde des toilettes. Harry inspira doucement et prit le poison à son tour. Neville vint ensuite, et Ginny, les yeux rivés sur son amant, fut la suivante.

Tandis qu'autour d'eux, déjà, tous étaient pris de malaises- Astoria était déjà hors circuit et Neville était pris de nausées- Parkinson se tourna vers Hermione, secouant la tête.

-Oh, non, murmura-t-elle et Hermione put lire une franche terreur dans ses beaux yeux verts. Oh non, non, non, non, non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne le prendrai pas!

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Malefoy, toujours adossé au mur, rictus diverti en place, parla, arrachant un sursaut à Hermione dans le même temps que son estomac se tordait de plaisir. Le pouvoir que cet homme avait sur elle était inquiétant...elle espérait avec ferveur qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, sans quoi elle deviendrait peut-être sa prochaine victime.

-Chaque personne qui sortira de cette pièce aura l'apparence de la mort ou le sera vraiment, prévint-il. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Pans'. Amis ou non, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te voir nous balancer.

Elle se tourna vers lui, outrée, mais le dévisagea un court moment et ferma abruptement la bouche avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers son adversaire de gang.

-Qu'on en finisse, décréta-t-elle.

Elle prit le poison à son tour et recula pour rejoindre le corps de Blaise.

-Je veux vérifier, Hermione déclara à l'intention du seul autre prisonnier encore en pleine santé.

Tandis que Pansy s'effondrait sur son presque-amant, Hermione fit le tour. Elle ne détectait pas de rythmes cardiaques, les pupilles ne répondaient à aucun stimuli. Même elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient réellement morts...priant silencieusement, elle se redressa et se tourna vers Malefoy.

Ce dernier quitta finalement sa position pour sortir un petit paquet de sa poche. Lentement, calmement, comme s'il le faisait tous les jours- alors qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement de ce qu'elle venait de faire- il ouvrit la poche avec soin et vint saisir la fine poudre blanche à l'intérieur entre le pouce et l'index. De son doigt, il traça les lèvres ou le nez de certains prisonniers, y laissant des traces infimes de poudre. Puis, il en éparpilla un peu dans un lavabo et au sol, avant de jeter la poche à moitié vide dans la mêlée sans vie. C'était prévu- c'était la cause de leur mort- il fallait faire croire à un empoisonnement massif à la ricine. Charge aux enquêteurs, ensuite, de décider s'il s'agissait d'un suicide ou si l'un d'eux- Malefoy ou Luna, sans doute- avaient tué leurs camarades, et eux avec.

-A nous deux, dit-il ensuite en s'approchant d'elle.

Tremblant franchement à présent, tentant d'occulter son corps athlétique devant elle, Hermione plongea à nouveau le coton tige dans le poison et le présenta à Malefoy. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne l'objet et se l'administre lui-même, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, yeux pétillant d'amusement devant son étonnement évident.

Doucement, Hermione posa le coton tige contre sa langue et il ferma la bouche pour en sucer le poison. Puis elle retira l'objet doucement et, tentant d'ignorer son instinct de survie, en prit à son tour. Le goût sucré masqua à peine l'amertume latente, mais elle avala sans un mot avant de jeter la fiole et les coton tiges dans l'un des WC, tirant aussitôt la chasse et voyant les objets disparaître, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Malefoy.

-On se revoit de l'autre côté, princesse, susurra-t-il avec un clin d'oeil insolent.

Hermione voulut lui répondre, mais ne le put tandis que le poison l'atteignit, foudroyant. Elle ne vit jamais ce qu'il advint de Malefoy tandis que son corps se tendait, une sueur impitoyable l'inondant, alors que le rythme de son coeur baissait, tandis que tout son corps tentait de combattre les effets du poison. Elle agrippa brièvement sa poitrine, se sentant mourir, une douleur féroce la saisissant de part en part. Elle crut sentir quelqu'un l'attraper pour amortir sa chute, mais n'eut le temps de s'y attarder tandis qu'elle gesticulait, n'ayant déjà plus assez de forces pour gémir.

C'était fini, elle avait échoué.

Hermione Granger mourut les yeux ouverts.

 **...**

 **Et voilà. C'est fini. Ce fut un plaisir de- mais naaan, je déconne! Ce serait trop facile...enfin, si vous voulez un sad end, vous pouvez vous arrêter ici, je suppose.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, donc!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Bises.**

 **DIL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture!**

 **Bises.**

 **...**

" _Ahem_. Il est... 10h58, nous sommes le mardi 15 mai 2018. Je suis le médecin légiste de la prison de Poudlard, le Dr Parvati Patil. Voici mes impressions sur la mort des treize prisonniers trouvés dans les WC partagés du rez-de-chaussée près de la cour de promenade."

Il y eut un silence, des bruits de pas, tandis que le bouton rouge du magnétophone clignotait. La voix s'éleva à nouveau, froide, professionnelle, détachée.

"Les prisonniers sont morts voici à présent quatorze heures. Le rigor mortis est déjà installé. Après examen de chaque corps, j'ai déterminé les résultats suivants. Le rythme cardiaque, la température corporelle et la réaction aux stimuli prouvent l'état de mort absolue. J'ai prélevé sur les corps des prisonniers numéro 159, 161, 195 et 255 des traces de ricine, ce qui corrobore les résultats obtenus par les enquêteurs dans les WC après analyse de traces suspectes au sol et dans un lavabo. Le prisonnier numéro 166 présentait des traces de vomissure aux lèvres. D'après toutes ces informations, je suis en mesure de présenter la cause de la mort chez l'ensemble des détenus comme étant un empoisonnement à la ricine. La motivation derrière cette prise de poison restera à déterminer par les enquêteurs. Aucune autopsie ne sera effectuée, à la demande unanime des familles prévenues il y a environ deux heures...comme à l'accoutumée, les corps seront transmis dès demain mercredi, jour de départs de la morgue, au funérarium privé de Borgin et Beurk où la charge de les récupérer appartiendra aux familles en question."

Un nouveau court silence, un bruissement de blouse.

"Prisonnier numéro 159. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 2 avril 2014. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 160. Frederick "Fred" Weasley. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 2 avril 2014. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 161. George Weasley. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 2 avril 2014. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 162. Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 2 avril 2014. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 166. Neville Londubat. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 11 décembre 2016. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 195. Astoria Greengrass. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 18 octobre 2016. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 208. Blaise Zabini. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 29 janvier 2011. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 220. Théodore Nott. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 30 juillet 2013. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 244. Pansy Hortensia Parkinson. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 10 juillet 2014. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 255. Harry James Potter. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 23 mars 2011. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 281. Luna Persephone Lovegood- dont le nom fut officiellement changé le 10 septembre 2016 pour devenir Luna Ronflakia Lovegood. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 6 novembre 2015. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 297. Drago Lucius Malefoy. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 8 septembre 2007. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Prisonnier numéro 301. Hermione Jean Granger. Date d'entrée dans la prison de Poudlard, le 13 novembre 2017. Date du décès, le 14 mai 2018. Cause, empoisonnement à la ricine."

"Là s'arrêtent mes conclusions. Charge aux enquêteurs de déterminer les circonstances de la mort. Je ne puis prouver que la ricine a été administrée de force aux prisonniers décédés, de même que je ne puis prouver qu'ils l'ont pris de leur plein gré. Il est...11h22 et je déclare cet examen terminé."

Des bruits de pas, un déclic léger, et le bouton rouge du magnétophone cessa de clignoter.

...

Dans une autre salle, à quelques étages de là, un autre magnétophone clignotait presque sans cesser, depuis vingt-quatre heures.

-Goyle, vous apparteniez au gang de certaines victimes. Vous devez savoir. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas savoir?

-Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Ils sont morts, putain- je suis sûr que McLaggen y est pour quelque chose, ce sale bâtard!

...

-Putain, Crabbe, parlez! Si vous parlez, on pourra peut-être s'arranger, vous savez. On pourrait améliorer la bouffe, par exemple- vous aimez le McDo'? Depuis combien de temps n'en avez-vous pas mangé?

-Je ne sais rien du tout, je sais juste que mes potes sont morts. Allez vous faire enculer- je n'ai rien à déclarer!

...

-N'avez-vous rien remarqué de suspect, ces derniers temps, Dean?

-Dean, c'est mon prénom. Mon nom de famille est Thomas, espèce de connard empoté- ou plutôt, _Monsieur_ Thomas pour vous. Je ne sais rien. Rien du tout!

...

-Finnegan, est-ce que Potter ou quiconque d'autre vous a parlé de suicide, récemment?

-Hein, faudrait être con pour ne pas penser au suicide de temps à autre, ici. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix. Je ne peux même pas assister à leurs funérailles, vous comprenez, ça? Putain, mais ça me tue.

...

-Chang, vous avez eue par le passé une liaison avec l'un des défunts.

-Liaison terminée depuis deux bonnes années. Il se tapait Weasley- tout le monde le savait. Je vous emmerde, de toutes façons...à moins que vous ne vouliez savoir ce qu'il me faisait au lit, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'impliquez dans tout ça...et arrêtez de mater mes seins, espèce de pervers!

...

-Flint, n'avez-vous pas remarqué certains comportements différents chez vos camarades de cellule ces derniers mois?

-Non. Sauf la fois où ta mère nous a rendus visite pendant la nuit et qu'on se l'est faite dans tous les sens. Il me semble me souvenir que ce soir-là, Zab' avait du mal à bander...

...

-Putain, mais il n'y a rien à en tirer, hein?

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi? Ce sont les criminels les plus dangereux du continent, peut-être même du monde. Les interrogatoires, ils ont l'habitude...et de toute façon, ça m'emmerde. Les médias demandent des comptes...on ferait mieux de lancer une recherche pour savoir d'où venait cette putain de ricine et de déclarer le suicide de groupe. Affaire classée.

-Inspecteur...?

-Vous êtes qui, vous, encore? Et que me voulez-vous?

-Inspecteur, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez venir voir...

 **...**

 **A bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut! Bon, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux sinon il était vraiment trop long. Bonne lecture!**

 **...**

C'était noir. Tout était noir. Etait-elle vivante? Elle ne le savait guère. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il faisait noir. Pas un noir de nuit, non- un noir absolu, complet, si lourd que cela lui endolorissait les yeux. Et pourtant, ses yeux étaient fermés. Ou l'étaient-ils? Elle était si confuse, comme si elle avait oublié ce que signifiait vivre, comme si elle respirait sans savoir comment faire.

Elle revenait de loin.

Le noir se dissipa lentement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi, entre noir absolu et noir simple, entre mort et vie? Elle ne le savait pas non plus. Des minutes? Des jours? Des années? D'ailleurs, qu'était le temps? Le temps était relatif mais aussi implacablement exact. Cela la renvoyait à ses cours de psychologie, matière qu'elle trouvait trop floue, trop peu exacte pour elle. La psychologie suggérait, la science prouvait, voilà.

Elle divaguait, et se laissa donc divaguer, ne sachant pas qui elle était de toute manière- ah si. Si, elle était _Hermione Granger, fille unique de Richard et Jean Granger, morts dans un accident de train voici six ans...Elle avait...vingt-cinq? Vingt-six ans?_ C'était difficile à se remémorer exactement...le temps...était relatif...

...

 _Hermione Jean Granger, vingt-huit ans, chirurgienne de renommée planétaire pratiquant à Londres, cheffe de l'unité A. Dumbledore, emprisonnée à Poudlard injustement depuis six mois, et elle avait empoisonné ses comparses et elle-même pour échapper à la prison_ , se remémora-t-elle avec un sursaut. S'était-elle endormie? Tout cela n'était-il que processus de réveil? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie?

Respirer était plus facile à présent, nota-t-elle. Avec appréhension, elle tenta de communiquer des ordres à son corps. Un doigt bougea, un orteil remua.

Trop d'efforts...

...

Cette fois, elle ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle émergea des limbes de l'inconscience. Elle était fatiguée- épuisée, même, et sentait tout son corps protester de douleur, mais elle pouvait se l'assurer, en parvenant à nouveau à faire bouger son corps. Elle s'assit lentement, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle était allongée sur une dalle d'acier, portant un tailleur de grande marque gris perle, de petits talons aux pieds. Surprise, elle reconnut l'une de ses propres tenues- celle qu'elle portait le jour de son arrestation, qui avait été à l'évidence soigneusement lavé et repassé avant qu'on le lui enfile. Elle pouvait sentir un rang de perles au cou et une perle à chacune de ses oreilles- des attributs qui devaient la vieillir, mais qu'elle reconnut avec joie comme ayant appartenus à feue sa mère. Sa chevelure bouclée retombait en anglaises soyeuses sur ses épaules, à des années lumière de la tignasse indomptable qu'elle arborait à Poudlard, et elle savait qu'elle avait du être maquillée avec soin...

On l'avait préparée pour l'enterrer, songea-t-elle avec un frisson.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit douze autres dalles semblables à celle sur laquelle elle se trouvait, toutes occupées par l'un de ses camarades. Ils avaient tous été apprêtés, à qui le costard, à qui la robe...la salle était vide hormis les morts et son coeur opéra un sursaut de plaisir lorsqu'elle réalisa que le plan de Malefoy avait marché. Ils étaient passés pour être morts et avaient été préparés en vue de leurs funérailles, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils soient bien au funérarium affilié à la prison, chez Borgin et Beurke, et non ailleurs.

Etirant ses membres endoloris, Hermione descendit lentement de la dalle, manquant de tomber. Ses jambes la portaient mal...soulevant sa jupe, Hermione vérifia, critique, l'aspect de ses jambes. Malgré son inertie, il semblait que le sang avait suffisamment fluctué pour maintenir son corps en état de fonctionnement. La jeune femme se lança doucement, marchant à petits pas, s'accrochant à la dalle, épuisée par l'effort mais ravie de constater que ses membres fonctionnaient à nouveau, de mieux en mieux au fil de l'exercice.

Son dosage avait été parfait- elle était passée pour être morte, mais elle se réveillait tout de même avant ses camarades, une mesure que Harry avait décidée lorsqu'ils étaient à l'isolement, afin que, en tant que conceptrice du poison et docteure, elle puisse aider les autres à quitter leur état de catalepsie.

Hermione regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils, et repéra un petit horloge digital posé sur un meuble en acier près de la porte. Il affichait 16h26 et en-dessous la date lisait 15/05/18. Elle avait donc consommé le poison presque trente-six heures plus tôt...exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Frottant ses bras afin d'aider la vie à y revenir, Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où reposait Astoria Greengrass, vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui mettait ses formes somptueuses en valeur. Hermione se détourna, cherchant dans les tiroirs des meubles. Ce n'était qu'une pièce destinée à la mise en valeur des morts, mais elle savait qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait...

Après une courte minute, triomphante, elle tira de sa quête un stéthoscope et une petite lampe-torche.

Appliquant le stéthoscope contre la poitrine d'Astoria, elle retint sa respiration, et faillit bondir de joie en entendant un très net, et régulier, quoique faible, battement. Tirant la paupière de la jeune femme, elle braqua la lampe-torche sur son oeil et fut ravie de constater la dilatation de la pupille face à l'agression lumineuse.

Hermione entreprit de frotter vigoureusement les mains de la jeune femme, y apportant un peu de chaleur pour précipiter le processus. Après un moment, elle se figea en constatant qu'Astoria déglutissait, et que ses extrémités bougeaient légèrement, par petits à-coups.

-Reviens, commanda-t-elle doucement, ignorant sa voix rauque et brisée par le manque d'usage. Reviens, Greengrass. Je suis là. Sors de là.

Comme si ce traitement encourageait Astoria, la jeune femme papillonna légèrement des yeux, puis les ouvrit lentement. Elle semblait confuse et perdue, mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur elle- il y avait encore plusieurs patients à réveiller.

Elle procéda de la même manière avec, dans l'ordre des dalles, Harry, Luna, Nott et Ron. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les côtés de Fred Weasley, un bruit faible derrière elle la fit se retourner. Harry et Astoria descendaient tous les deux des dalles qu'ils occupaient, le premier redressant sans y songer son noeud papillon avec des doigts malhabiles et engourdis.

-Marchez lentement, ordonna-t-elle. Accrochez-vous à la dalle. Ne tombez pas.

Ils la regardèrent, encore un peu hébétés, et Harry se mit en marche, Astoria l'imitant. Hermione retourna aux côtés de Fred et poursuivit ses réveils. Lorsque Fred et George eurent à leur tour rejoint les vivants, elle se dirigea vers Neville.

Pour la première fois, son coeur sombra.

Allongé sur la dalle dans un trois-pièces noir, le jeune homme semblait paisible. Dirigeant son stéthoscope à divers endroits, elle tenta ensuite la lumière. Elle lui retira une chaussure et lui pinça vivement le pied, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle sentit le sang sur ses doigts. Marmonnant un juron, elle replaça la chaussure et le gifla au visage, à plusieurs reprises. La voix éraillée de Ron, derrière elle, la fit sursauter.

-Hermione?

Tremblante, la jeune femme replaça le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Neville.

-Je n'ai rien, répliqua-t-elle. Rien du tout, Ron. Pas de pouls, pas de réaction aux stimulis, rien.

En proie à une panique croissante, Hermione fit glisser le stéthoscope le long du corps du prisonnier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son bras pris entre des doigts fermes. Elle se retourna, prête à apostropher Ron, mais se figea en voyant que la belle Astoria, à présent pleinement éveillée, la tenait.

-Granger, murmura-t-elle. C'est fini.

-Non...non. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps, je...

-Il y en a d'autres à réveiller, constata Astoria de sa voix cristalline. Occupe-toi d'eux. Nous verrons après pour Londubat- peut-être lui faut-il un peu plus de temps...

Le coeur lourd, mais reconnaissant la véracité des paroles de la jeune femme, elle se dirigea vers Ginny. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'elle- avec un soulagement évident tandis qu'elle s'éveillait doucement- elle leva les yeux pour voir que Zabini était en train de s'asseoir sur sa dalle, s'étant réveillé sans son aide. Derrière elle, ceux qui étaient réveillés aidaient ceux qui sortaient de l'inconscience à se lever, à marcher, à parler.

Harry vint l'assister pour Ginny, et souleva son amante de la dalle pour la poser sur ses pieds sans la lâcher avant de l'embrasser vivement.

-Laisse-lui de l'air, Potter, ou tu vas la tuer, railla Nott d'une voix brisée tandis que Luna l'aidait à effectuer de petits pas.

Pansy Parkinson était déjà presque consciente lorsque Hermione parvint jusqu'à elle, et elle fut aidée par Zabini. Enfin, Hermione se dirigea, seule, vers Malefoy.

 **...**

 **Ta-dam...et maintenant? Neville va-t-il se réveiller? Et qu'en est-il de Malefoy? Certains garderont-ils des sequelles? Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant?**

 **A très vite!**

 **DIL.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ta-da-da-da-dam...oui, bon, c'était la musique de James Bond, un peu d'imagination, hein! Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

Il était si _beau_ , même dans la mort supposée. Vêtu d'un costard anthracite, il semblait toujours aussi grand, aussi puissant et aussi dangereux qu'elle l'avait toujours connu.

Expirant lentement, Hermione avança une main pour déboutonner sa chemise blanche, afin de pouvoir accéder à sa poitrine pour vérifier son pouls. Dès l'instant, cependant, où ses doigts vinrent frôler le bouton visé, le bras de Malefoy se leva et il saisit son propre bras dans l'étau inviolable de sa main. Lâchant un petit cri de surprise, Hermione se trouva précipitée par ce geste vers l'avant, se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage altier de Malefoy, dont les yeux gris ardoise étaient à présent ouverts.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, et Hermione réalisa subitement quelque chose avec un frisson de terreur. Malefoy l'avait empêchée de l'atteindre avant même d'être réveillé- ses yeux commençaient juste à se concentrer. Dans sa paranoïa, née de sa criminalité, il avait senti venir une agression possible et son corps avait réagi en conséquence, alors qu'il était inconscient- bien que le processus de réveil devait être entamé depuis un certain temps, et qu'il se trouvait certainement, comme elle une heure plus tôt encore, à flotter entre raison et vide absolu. Cela devrait être impossible- comment un homme presque mort pouvait-il être si en harmonie avec son entourage?

Il sembla la reconnaître quelques moments plus tard, et l'étau se desserra- il la tenait simplement et elle aurait pu se dégager, mais elle n'osa pas. Se sentant rosir sous le regard cryptique du détenu- qui n'en était techniquement plus un- elle déglutit bruyamment avant d'émettre,

-Bonjour, Malefoy.

Elle fut dépitée de constater le rictus amusé qui vint s'inscrire lentement sur le visage las de Malefoy. Il ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix éraillée- qui n'enlevait rien à son sex appeal- répliqua,

-On passe un jour et demi à être morts et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est " _Bonjour, Malefoy_ "? Sans déconner, Granger, tu dois être le docteur le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse.

A présent franchement outrée- un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait du beau blond- Hermione rétorqua d'une voix agacée,

-Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'avoir sorti de Poudlard en vie, Malefoy.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Malefoy resserra légèrement son étreinte et lui rappela d'une voix narquoise,

-Je t'ai déjà prévenu pour ton petit caractère, Granger. Alors à moins que tu ne préfères que je t'attache à mon lit pour l'année à venir, tu la mets en sourdine, doc.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'espère bien que je ne t'ai pas fait sortir de prison pour que tu attaches des filles à ton lit, Malefoy.

-Seulement si elles me supplient de le faire, ricana-t-il et même elle, gagnée par l'euphorie de leur succès, se prit à sourire.

Son sourire retomba quelque peu lorsqu'elle dit,

-Il faut que tu te lèves. Il est essentiel de faire circuler le sang...il faut marcher.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione recula- il la laissa faire, sentant qu'elle ne tentait pas de se dérober à son emprise mentale, cette fois. Elle le surveilla un instant tandis qu'il se redressait. Si vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard, Malefoy avait l'allure sauvage mais séduisante d'un grand bandit, en costard il paraissait tout l'aristocrate qu'il lui avait assuré être...

L'écartant de ses pensées, Hermione, sans sourire à présent, retourna auprès de Neville, reprenant ses vérifications et répétant inlassablement l'opération.

-Hermione...

C'était la voix de Harry, et elle contenait une telle tristesse qu'elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

-Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Toi aussi, tu le savais. On le savait tous.

Harry glissa une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir, et Hermione réprima un sanglot.

-Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-elle pour les oreilles de Harry seul. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Il est mort- pour de vrai, et il ne reviendra pas.

Il lui serra l'épaule mais garda le silence, tandis qu'elle contemplait le beau visage endormi de Neville.

-Il ne souffrira plus, maintenant, ajouta Ginny en les rejoignant pour prendre la main de Hermione. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Il n'a pas vraiment souffert.

Ils l'observèrent un moment, tous les trois, et Hermione savait que les autres les regardaient aussi. Peu importe qu'elle ait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de se punir pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire- prendre la vie d'un homme, d'un ami- elle sentait leurs yeux sur elle, même s'ils avaient la rare décence de se taire. Ces gens étaient dangereux- ces gens qu'elle avait permis de retrouver l'extérieur de la prison allaient certainement tuer à nouveau, grâce à elle. Et si elle n'assurait pas qu'elle était bien l'impitoyable meurtrière qu'ils la croyaient être, il se pourrait qu'elle soit leur première victime. Nott, Parkinson et même Luna...ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant.

Alors elle se redressa, ravalant les larmes qui hésitaient au creux de ses paupières, et s'avança, déposant un baiser d'adieu sur le front de Neville. Elle ferait pénitence plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant sursauter, et un homme vêtu d'un costard noir se tenait subitement devant eux.

 **...**

 **Avant que vous ne demandiez- parce que je vous connais, bande de sauvages- oui, Neville est vraiment mort. Il ne reviendra pas. A très bientôt! Mais qui est l'homme qui vient d'entrer? Où sont-ils? Que va-t-il se passer à présent?**

 **Bises**

 **DIL.**


	17. Chapter 17

Petit, maigre et relativement âgé, l'homme promena sur les détenus- et particulièrement les détenues- un regard avide. Hermione frémit, se demandant si cet étranger était celui ayant préparé les corps- et s'il avait profité du fait de les déshabiller.

L'homme s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux, et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire sournois. Il tendit une main décharnée et énonça d'une voix mielleuse,

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous- et dans tous les sens du terme, mon bon ami.

Malefoy s'avança et lui serra sèchement la main avant de répondre d'une voix gracieuse quoique glaciale,

-Votre plaisir n'est rien à côté du mien, Monsieur Borgin. Bien entendu, je vous suis extrêmement redevable pour le service que vous m'avez rendu. Les hélicoptères sont-ils prêts?

-Vous commandez, mon cher, et j'exécute, assura Borgin avant de reprendre d'une voix caressante, à la condition d'en honorer le coût.

Malefoy eut un rictus complaisant, mais Hermione se demanda avec un frisson si elle était la seule personne présente à avoir remarquée l'étincelle dangereuse qui illumina son regard pendant une fraction de seconde. Une oeillade échangée avec Ginny lui confirma que ce n'était pas le cas, et la belle rousse plissa les lèvres, rappelant à Hermione leur brève discussion après que Malefoy ait visité leur cellule.

-Mais certainement, acquiesça le blond. Cependant, les histoires d'argent ne concernent que nous deux et nulle autre personne présente ici.

Borgin comprit, un éclat avide dans les yeux, la proposition masquée de rejoindre son bureau et acquiesça.

-Bien entendu. Si vos amis veulent bien patienter ici un moment...? Ce sera bref.

Avec une oeillade entendue vers Astoria- qui arborait une expression de dégoût absolu- Borgin fit demi-tour sur son talon pour quitter la pièce, présentant le dos à Malefoy. Tout se déroula alors très vite.

Malefoy tendit les mains, vif comme l'éclair, en plaçant une à l'arrière de la tête de Borgin et l'autre sur son menton, puis tira vers la droite d'un coup puissant et sec. Un craquement sonore retentit et Borgin s'écroula, nuque brisée, tête reposant à un angle peu naturel.

Hermione étouffa son cri stupéfait dans sa main tandis que Malefoy essuyait ses doigts contre sa veste de costard avec un air méprisant au visage, comme s'il eut touché quelque chose de répugnant, mais autrement calme et collecté. Hermione était figée, ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus bouger...elle venait de voir un meurtre- elle venait de voir Malefoy, l'homme que son corps semblait désirer, commettre un meurtre...Meurtre qui d'ailleurs n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Il avait assuré que Borgin serait grassement payé pour sa collaboration...et que Malefoy ferait taire les accusations de nécrophragie à son encontre.

Et dans tout cela, il restait beau à en crever, séduisant au diable. Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant de calmer les battements emballés de son coeur. Personne, autour d'elle, ne bougeait- si ce n'était Luna qui fouillait les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose, ou Parkinson, accrochée au bras tatoué de Zabini, qui tentait de garder un équilibre encore mal assuré depuis son récent réveil.

-Luna, s'éleva la voix exaspérée de Harry alors que la jolie blonde retirait un grand couteau d'un tiroir. Tu n'as pas le temps de le décapiter en chantant des prières, alors pose ça immédiatement.

Tirant une moue boudeuse, Luna reposa le couteau avec un soupir tandis que Malefoy enjambait le corps. À présent, c'était lui le meneur- Hermione avait fait sa part et laissait volontiers le reste du plan reposer sur les épaules athlétiques du cerveau de l'opération.

Le petit groupe suivit Malefoy, Hermione la dernière, tentant d'ignorer le cadavre de Borgin à ses pieds lorsqu'elle lui passa par-dessus. Elle s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte, jetant un dernier regard empli de regrets à l'encontre du corps de Neville Londubat, puis suivit le mouvement.

Ils parcoururent un long couloir vide et Malefoy s'arrêta devant une armoire en bois au bout. L'ouvrant- la porte n'étant pas verrouillée- il écarta plusieurs plaids brodés, destinés certainement aux visiteuses d'un certain âge venues prendre les corps de leurs époux, d'une main impérieuse et tâta le long d'une étagère. Il en retira sa main un instant plus tard et en tira deux Beretta 85 noirs uniforme, vérifiant le chargement de chacun avec une moue satisfaite. Sans le regarder, il en tendit un à Harry qui le prit en haussant un sourcil étonné, et garda l'autre en main.

-Et nous? demanda Nott d'un ton boudeur.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, se remettant en route d'un pas décidé. Harry laissa passer le cortège, se glissant derrière Hermione pour couvrir les arrières du groupe. Se sentant paradoxalement rassurée et angoissée par la présence d'armes à feu, la jeune femme suivit Ron.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite, montant une volée de marches trois à trois, malgré l'effort exceptionnel que cela leur demandait- ils étaient encore bien faibles. En haut de l'escalier, un palier minuscule et une unique porte. Malefoy enfonça le battant d'un coup d'épaule bien placé- comme s'il eut effectué ce geste mille fois- et il s'avança dans ce qui devait être le magasin. Des cercueils, des marbres, des fleurs et des plaques ornaient la pièce lumineuse, et un homme à l'aspect de croque-mort se tenait derrière un comptoir sur lequel se trouvait une plaque lisant "Monsieur Beurke vous accueille- Monsieur Borgin accueille vos proches". Tentative d'humour qui devait tomber bien à plat- mais après tout, la majorité des "clients" du funérarium provenant de la prison et rejetés par leurs familles comme étant des monstres, peu de gens devaient avoir l'occasion de se scandaliser de ce panneau.

Beurke, stupéfait, se leva à l'approche des criminels qui se dirigeaient droit vers le comptoir.

-Eh, mais vous...où est Borgin? s'écria-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy leva son arme et tira, sans jamais cesser de marcher. La balle atteignit Beurke entre les deux yeux et il s'effondra, expression choquée sur le visage, la vitrine derrière lui se repeignant de rouge vif.

Sans s'arrêter, le groupe passa, toujours en file indienne, derrière le comptoir où Malefoy défonça une nouvelle porte, arborant une affiche décrétant "Réservé Personnel- Public Non Admis". Ils se retrouvèrent dans le stock du magasin- partout des cercueils entassés, des étagères remplies de vases en marbre et des cartons encore emballés. Malefoy saisit un balai posé près de l'entrée, levant la tête vers le plafond et y repérant un petit carré. Il enfonça le carré avec le manche du balai, qu'il abandonna aussitôt pour se hisser sur une étagère, puis passa à travers le carré, disparaissant au-dessus d'eux. Sentant le vent frais souffler sur son visage, Hermione se rendit compte que le passage menait vers l'extérieur. Un à un, les prisonniers suivirent Malefoy dans l'ordre d'arrivée, la jeune femme passant avant-dernière. Elle prit appui sur l'étagère pour saisir des doigts le rebord du carré, puis commença à se hisser de ses bras encore frêles- cependant, elle n'eut guère à terminer l'effort, puisqu'une main puissante agrippa son poignet et la remonta comme si elle n'eut été que chiffon. Hermione passa l'avant du corps à travers le petit carré, se retrouvant sur un toit plat sur lequel ses camarades étaient encore allongés, et repérant à leurs côtés deux splendides hélicoptères noirs. Remontant ses jambes à sa suite, elle se décala pour que Harry puisse passer à son tour, et leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait aidée à terminer son ascension, s'attendant à remercier l'un des Weasley- et tombant sur des yeux anthracites dans leur concentration.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle après un moment.

-Bonne fille, retourna Malefoy avec un rictus insolent. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'enseigner les bonnes manières, Granger.

Il appuya son commentaire d'un clin d'oeil suggestif, et elle le repoussa avec un grognement de dépit tandis que Harry les rejoignait à son tour. Sans prendre ombrage du traitement dédaigneux qu'elle venait de lui infliger, Malefoy se leva, l'entraînant avec lui, et la lâcha subitement tandis qu'il s'avançait déjà vers les hélicoptères.


	18. Chapter 18

**Doo wap a doo wap, doo, doo doo doo wap. Bon, sinon, voici le chapitre suivant avec un peuuu de retard...bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Il s'avérait que Malefoy était un pilote de renom. Assise à l'arrière de l'appareil qu'il menait avec dextérité- serrée entre les jumeaux Weasley- Hermione, pourtant phobique des hauteurs, ressentit à peine les secousses de l'appareil, à la condition de ne pas regarder par les fenêtres. Le casque qu'elle portait grésilla brièvement et la voix narquoise de Malefoy résonna à son oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger. Je n'ai pas prévu de crasher cet hélico'- je suis _dedans_ , après tout.

Il ricana comme s'il s'agissait d'une excellente plaisanterie, et la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton du casque pour lui répondre d'une voix cassante,

-Très drôle, Malefoy. J'imagine que tu attends d'être au sol pour tous nous tuer?

Elle vit son corps se tendre à ses paroles, à tel point que Nott, dans le siège à ses côtés, lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Pas moyen d'entendre les détails de leur conversation privée par-dessus le bruit ambiant.

-Je ne veux tuer personne, Granger, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je nous pose, et après, c'est chacun pour sa gueule. Vous vous barrez, et on ne se revoit jamais.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais se tut. A dire le vrai, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle ferait une fois sa liberté acquise- elle n'avait ni le réseau, ni l'habitude d'échapper à la justice, pour pouvoir se terrer bien longtemps. Sa famille était morte, ses amis l'avaient reniée avec horreur, ses biens étaient saisis et ses avoirs gelés pour dédommager ses prétendues victimes. Que ferait-elle? Sans papiers, sans argent...comment quitter le pays, se fondre dans la masse et disparaître? C'était facile pour certains d'entre eux, mais pour elle, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait déjà entendu certains de ses camarades de cavale parler de ce qu'ils feraient une fois dehors. Ainsi, Ron envisageait l'Amérique du Sud grâce à des faux papiers qu'on lui donnerait à sa sortie. Luna retournerait dans la jungle indienne où se tenait autrefois son temple sectaire, fort de mille habitants. Harry et Ginny gagneraient l'Australie ensemble, et Nott avait évoqué, une fois, de passer sous le couteau pour pouvoir rester en Angleterre.

Mais elle? Que ferait-elle?

Laissant de côté ses interrogations pour un moment- et espérant que ses amis pourraient l'aider, même brièvement- elle jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre, là où le deuxième hélicoptère, piloté par Zabini, les suivait, légèrement en arrière.

Si Hermione avait regardé en bas, elle aurait remarquée la longue forêt tandis qu'ils amorçaient une descente après environ deux heures de vol, et l'immense clairière se dégageant à travers les cimes des arbres, où se tenait un petit château Renaissance.

Les appareils se posèrent sur l'étendue plate de l'herbe, et les pilotes coupèrent le contact. Jambes tremblantes, Hermione suivit ses compères en-dehors de l'appareil, tentant d'ignorer le bruit de l'hélice qui tournait encore. Elle porta les yeux avec surprise sur le château, puis se tourna vers Malefoy pour remarquer qu'il l'observait.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un rictus glacial.

-Je te le dirais bien, Granger, mais il faudrait que je te tue après, répliqua-t-il.

Elle ne tenta pas sa chance. Jusqu'au funérarium, il avait besoin d'elle- après, son rôle essentiel était achevé, et elle avait vu avec quelle facilité il avait assassiné les associés Borgin et Beurke...

Malefoy se mit en mouvement vers l'habitation, et ils suivirent. Hermione savait que Malefoy devait les poser en hélicoptère à une "maison secondaire" qu'il possédait, sans vouloir, sous aucun prétexte, leur dévoiler la localisation exacte de dite maison. Une fois dedans, ils récupéreraient chacun un kit de survie destiné à parcourir l'immense forêt aux alentours, puis partiraient chacun de leur côté. La jeune femme s'autorisa, en marchant derrière le groupe, un bref moment de nostalgie- malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, malgré l'horreur qu'ils semaient, ces gens étaient ses pairs, ceux avec lesquels elle avait planifié et mis en oeuvre la seule évasion de Poudlard ayant jamais réussie.

Malefoy se pencha sur la grande porte en bois massif et inséra une clef qu'il produisit de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costard dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic, et ils passèrent le cadre pour se retrouver dans un vaste hall d'entrée, face à un escalier en fer à cheval. Un immense lustre pendait du plafond, et sous leurs pieds, un long tapis rouge bordeaux courait jusqu'au demi-palier en haut des marches. Des portes à gauche et droite, toutes similaires, étaient en bois sombre, et des portraits antiques et miroirs de Venise ornaient les murs. Pour toute sa majesté, la demeure était clairement à l'abandon depuis longtemps- une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les murs, le sol et les meubles, et les grandes vitres surplombant les escaliers étaient grises de crasse accumulée. Elle aurait juré voir une grosse souris filer sous une porte.

-Bien, lança Malefoy d'une voix froide qui fit écho dans les parages. Les kits devraient se trouver-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, puisque Zabini, soudainement l'air tendu et un éclat d'inquiétude dans le regard, lança,

-Attends!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, appréhensifs. Zabini sembla se concentrer.

-Vous entendez?

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles. Parkinson haussa un sourcil agacé.

-Tout ce que j'entends, c'est le bruit de ta stupidité, Zab', lança-t-elle.

Elle fut châtiée de sa réponse par une fessée retentissante de la part de son...amant? Ami? Hermione était un peu perdue lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations entre Zabini et Parkinson.

-Silence, femme, commanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

-Essaie encore de me donner des ordres et je te-

-J'entends, moi aussi, dit soudainement Ron.

-Gé-ni-al, soupira Parkinson. Deux tarés.

-On est tous un peu tarés ici, Pans', rappela Nott avec un sourire suave.

Ils ricanèrent de concert, mais Hermione, qui se concentrait depuis les premières paroles de Zabini, entendit à son tour. Des bruits provenant de l'extérieur...soudain aux aguets, elle énonça à son tour,

-On dirait...

-...des hélices, l'interrompit Harry également tendu.

Il n'y eut plus à le nier à présent. Astoria se précipita vers la porte refermée et l'ouvrit. Hermione sentit son coeur opérer un bond douloureux.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle détecta, noircissant le ciel, une dizaine...non, une quinzaine d'hélicoptères frappés des couleurs de l'armée, surplombant la demeure.

 **...**

 **Ah-ha! Vous aviez cru qu'ils allaient s'en sortir comme ça, hein? Eh bien non. Il se trouve que les forces de l'ordre...et de l'armée...sont à leurs trousses...que va-t-il se passer à présent, à votre avis?**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woop woop! Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **...**

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas là pour nous? Ron suggéra avec espoir. Peut-être qu'ils ont un exercice dans les coins?

Par un petit chemin en terre à l'autre bout de la pelouse, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, surgit une lignée interminable de voitures et fourgonettes appartenant à l'armée également.

-Oui, Weasley, ils viennent faire un pique-nique, marmonna Zabini avec sarcasme.

Astoria ferma brutalement le battant, s'appuyant contre pour se retourner et lancer à Malefoy,

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Malefoy souriait en coin, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un agréable interlude.

-Venez, indiqua-t-il.

Il se lança en direction de l'étage, ses camarades à sa suite. Tandis qu'ils montaient à toute vitesse les escaliers, une voix résonna à l'extérieur de la maison, amplifiée par un mégaphone,

-Rendez vous immédiatement. Ceci est un ordre. Rendez vous immédiatement. Ceci est un ordre. Si vous ne vous rendez pas immédiatement, nous avons l'ordre de tirer à vue...

-Mais putain, s'époumona Fred, comment ont-ils fait pour savoir qu'on n'était pas morts, qu'on était ici?

-Ils sont suivi l'odeur de Ron, grommela George, les faisant ricaner.

Les couloirs défilaient autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils bifurquent dans un grand bureau poussiéreux au premier étage. Malefoy se dirigea vers une longue bibliothèque qui faisait office de mur entier, et saisit sans hésitation un livre qu'il tira vers lui. Il y eut un cliquetis, et la bibliothèque se scinda en deux, chaque partie roulant lentement vers les murs pour révéler un cache d'armes. Hermione, abasourdie, contempla les fusils, armes de poing, grenades, semi-automatiques avec des sourcils haussés, et- bon sang mais était-ce un fusil à pompes?

-Ce mec vit dans un film, c'est pas putain de possible, marmonna Ginny yeux ronds.

Hermione ne put qu'aquiesçer, mais déjà, Malefoy ouvrait les vitres de présentation.

-Servez-vous, commanda-t-il.

-Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il marqua une pause et haussa un sourcil argenté, l'invitant à parler.

-Ils sont...quoi? Quinze hélicoptères, le double de voitures...cent cinquante, là-dehors? Tu sais qu'on va tous crever ici?

-Granger, princesse, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus. Tu es sans doute la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, mais parfois, je me demande si tu sais utiliser ton cerveau.

Franchement insultée, elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il poursuivit,

-Crois-tu que je nous ai amenés dans un trou à rats où nous serions pris au piège dans l'éventualité où on nous poursuivrait? Le premier propriétaire de ce château était fort religieux, et son fils aîné fort débauché. Comme ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait entretenir de compagnie chez lui ni partir de nuit par la grande porte, il fit construire, dans le plus grand secret, un tunnel partant de la cave et qui débouche dans un vieux village maintenant abandonné dans la forêt, où il trouvait un bordel luxueux.

Elle referma la bouche, se demandant soudainement pourquoi, exactement, elle avait pu penser que Malefoy ne songerait pas à tout. Il eut un rictus amusé en constatant son désarroi.

-Maintenant, je ne garantis pas que tout le monde s'en sortira, la prévint-il. C'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas me quitter d'une semelle, princesse- reste dans mon ombre- il se peut que j'ai besoin d'un deuxième cerveau supérieur plus tard durant notre cavale.

-Rester dans ton ombre? Certainement pas, Malefoy, l'assura-t-elle froidement en se tournant vers la vitre de présentation.

Elle y choisit un fusil semi-automatique V-AR 15 et fit glisser un rail de munitions autour de sa poitrine.

-Granger, décréta-t-il d'une voix quelque peu dédaigneuse, tu es une gentille fille, mais vraiment, tu ne saurais pas t'en servir.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle introduisit un rail de munitions dans le fusil, claquant le cache et désarmant la sécurité.

-Mon père était champion d'Europe de tir dans plusieurs catégories, l'informa-t-elle. Crois-tu qu'il n'a jamais enseigné à sa petite fille chérie son passe-temps favori?

Masquant à peine un sourire devant les sourcils haussés d'étonnement du blond, elle se détourna de lui, triomphante.

-Tout le monde est équipé? demanda Harry.

Des grognements de confirmation s'élevèrent du groupe.

-Alors on y va, ajouta-t-il.

Malefoy repassa en tête alors que la voix dehors lançait,

-Feu!

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre, nota George d'une voix désolée. Imagine si j'avais été aux chiottes?

-Même pas le temps de s'essuyer et boum, grenade dans le lavabo, confirma Fred.

Les vitres du couloir explosèrent tandis qu'elles étaient atteintes de rafales de balles. Ils tentèrent d'avancer entre les coups tandis que Luna désamorçait la sécurité de trois grenades qu'elle envoya tour à tour par les fenêtres défoncées.

-Oh, deux morts, commenta Nott comme s'il s'agissait de la météo en regardant exploser les grenades. Ah tiens, une voiture en moins, je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans...ça fait trois. Ah, quatre morts de plus, beau tir, Loufoca!

La belle blonde offrit une révérence et esquiva de peu une rafale la visant.

Astoria laissa échapper un faible cri alors qu'une balle lui frôla le bras, y laissant une trace rouge qui goutta le long de sa robe. Nott, alors, cessa de rire et se positionna près d'une fenêtre, lançant en réponse une rafale punitive qui toucha au moins trois personnes.

-Ennemi en approche, nota Harry. Ils tentent de pénétrer par l'entrée.

Un bref coup d'oeil en bas confirma à Hermione ses dires. Une dizaine d'agents tentait de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, couverts par les tirs de leurs collègues restés en arrière.

Elle se positionna alors à son tour, et ouvrit le feu, visant avec toute la précision qu'elle pouvait atteindre avec une arme semi-automatique. Des cris récompensèrent son effort et elle tenta d'occulter le fait qu'elle était devenue, elle aussi, une tueuse- elle avait sauté le pas. Tout espoir de libération s'envolait à présent...elle était criminelle.

-Sept, Granger, s'exclama Zabini en la couvrant d'une oeillade stupéfaite. Eh ben. Avec ce que je sais de toi, ça m'étonne énormément.

Hermione se retira de son poste lorsque la réplique fusa et croisa le regard de Malefoy. Il la dévisageait ouvertement, accroupi près d'une fenêtre, et ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus pur du ciel, brillant d'une lueur qu'elle n'eut su déterminer.

-Bienvenue chez nous, Granger, lui lança-t-il par-dessus les cris et les tirs.

Elle l'ignora, ne pouvant cependant cesser de le fixer. Un tir puissant au-dessus d'elle, qui fit trembler l'étage et arracha un gros éclat de pierre au mur, la ramena à elle et ce ne fut que la rapidité de quelqu'un qui la tira hors du chemin qui lui sauva la vie. Levant les yeux, elle vit Pansy Parkinson la lâcher pour retrouver son poste.

-Merci, Parkinson, jeta-t-elle abasourdie.

-Ne me le fais pas regretter, bougonna l'autre.

Hermione masqua un rictus amusé.

-On doit avancer, vociféra Harry par-dessus le bruit ambiant. Rester ici nous fait perdre un temps précieux.

Malefoy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et entreprit d'avancer, le groupe à sa suite, d'une démarche lente, tirant ouvertement par les fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'escalier.

Le groupe descendit à toute vitesse jusqu'au demi-palier. Ron jeta un regard critique par les hautes fenêtres alignant la plateforme et hurla,

-Les connards nous ont encerclés...

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus. Une balle brisa la fenêtre et vint s'encastrer entre ses yeux.

 **...**

 **Bon...je vais juste...m'éloigner vers la sortie...là...voilà...tout doux...**

 **Bon, ça y est, ça bastonne là-dedans. Pour ceux qui disaient qu'il y avait un passage secret, bingo! Bravo Malefoy, tu connais tous les chemins de ton pays. Pauvre Ron...sa mort, comme celle de Neville, était si peu nécessaire...mais ça rajoute un peu de piment, non? Comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Oh, bien DIL, t'es en forme ce soir niveau humour.**

 **Vous aurez la suite bientôt, et la suite de Fleur de Lys après ça. Je suis débordée en ce moment (bon, rien de nouveau, certes) et j'écris à vitesse réduite, malheureusement. En revanche, parmi mes nombreux projets, j'ai deux trois fics centrés autour de Game of Thrones qui vont apparaître un de ces jours.**

 **Au risque de me répéter, en revanche, si vous n'avez pas de compte et que vous me laissez une review en tant que "Guest", je ne peux pas vous répondre, ce qui est dommage pour vous comme pour moi, et je refuse de faire une RAR à chaque début de chapitre comme le font beaucoup d'auteurs. Merci, comme toujours, pour vos reviews, mais si vous avez une question à me poser, envoyez-moi un MP en vous connectant à votre compte.**

 **Allez, bises, à bientôt!**

 **DIL.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Avec un peu de retard, bonne lecture!**

 **...**

Un instant, il était là, entre Nott et Luna, un léger pli soucieux barrant son front, et l'instant d'après, il tombait lentement à la renverse, une expression de surprise sur son beau visage troué de rouge, passant par-dessus la balustrade et tombant un étage plus bas.

Un silence cueillit le groupe stupéfait. Puis Ginny fit un pas en avant, s'accrochant à la balustrade tandis que Harry la retenait par l'épaule, contemplant le corps de son frère.

Un hurlement strident quitta la gorge de la belle rousse qui s'arracha à la poigne de son amant pour se jeter devant la fenêtre tandis que Hermione, clouée sur place, ne pouvait plus bouger, sous le choc. Ginny ouvrit un feu nourri sur les assaillants, ne cherchant pas à se cacher, même lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le feu en retour.

-Ginny! hurla Harry, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione entendit dans sa voix un relent insupportable de peur.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, puisque Fred et George se précipitèrent sur leur cadette pour l'arracher de force à la fenêtre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, s'écria-t-elle en se débattant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Laissez-les moi...laissez-les moi!

-Hors de question, énonça Fred d'une voix glaciale que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas et qui la fit frémir.

-Oui, reprit George sur le même ton. Nous allons nous en charger.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée vola en morceaux en-dessous d'eux et sans même réfléchir, dans un mouvement de pure adrénaline, Fred se jeta sur la balustrade, se laissant glisser jusqu'en bas comme un enfant en tirant à feu nourri. Une fois parvenu à la dernière marche, poussant un cri vengeur, il sauta, atterrissant au milieu des attaquants qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le hall et assénant coups de crosse et coups de couteau à qui le mieux. Pendant ce temps, George hurla au groupe,

-Bougez, putain!

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter, se jetant en avant dans l'escalier, Fred agissant de bouclier humain et semblant posséder la force de dix hommes, hormis Ginny qui s'accrocha à la manche de George.

-Arrêtez vos conneries, s'époumona-t-elle à l'intention de George sans quitter Fred des yeux. J'ai perdu un frère, il est hors de question que j'en perde deux autres!

-Il t'en restera toujours trois, affirma George en s'arrachant à elle. Va, putain!

-Non! Je veux rester, je vais me battre...

Harry s'approcha d'eux, remontant deux à deux les marches, avec un soupir. Croisant le regard de George, celui-ci hocha la tête et Harry, sans hésiter, tira un Uzi de sa ceinture et assomma sa jeune amante d'un coup de crosse à la nuque, avant de la charger par-dessus son épaule.

-Merci, lança-t-il simplement.

-Nommez juste votre premier fils George, exigea le jumeau cadet avec un clin d'oeil. On ne va pas se mentir, Fred, c'est tout de même moche.

Harry descendit l'escalier au pas de charge, rejoignant le groupe près d'une porte de l'entrée, couvert par les tirs de George derrière lui. Hermione se tut, larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle prit sa place à la queue du cortège pour les protéger. Malefoy défonça la porte verrouillée et le groupe se précipita à l'intérieur, un chacun tentant d'ignorer le corps brisé et ensanglanté de Ron qui avait chuté à quelques pas de là. Hermione claqua la porte derrière eux alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les cuisines délabrées du château, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Fred, enfin submergé par les attaquants, tomber alors que George sautait d'un bond les dernières marches de l'escalier en hurlant,

-J'arrive, frérot, mais ça va te coûter ta PS4...

 **...**

 **Oui, c'est court. Je vous ai surpris avec ce chapitre? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Review svp!**

 **A bientôt,**

 **DIL.**


	21. Chapter 21

...

Malefoy les mena au pas de course à travers la cuisine, ouvrant avec force une nouvelle porte qui découvrait des escaliers en pierre étroits descendant vers une cave humide et depuis longtemps vidée de ses précieux vins. Ils parcoururent la pièce sombre à tâtons, les bruits de tirs résonnant toujours dans le lointain, jusqu'à ce que Luna ait la bonne idée d'allumer un briquet qu'elle avait certainement trouvé quelque part au funérarium, éclairant un peu leur chemin.

Parvenu devant une grande étagère à stocker le vin, Malefoy fit basculer cette dernière de côté, révélant un rideau décrépi de la même couleur que la pierre, qu'il écarta d'une main impérieuse.

-Je vais passer à l'arrière, expliqua-t-il. Si jamais ils nous suivent.

-Personne ne nous suivra, déclara Luna de sa voix rêveuse. J'ai offert un petit présent à George avant de descendre ici.

Nott souffla de dépit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais personne ne releva son intervention. Zabini passa devant, et le groupe s'engagea dans un petit corridor creusé à même la roche qui serpentait en pente douce pour descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre. La route était longue et difficile- le couloir n'étant pas construit pour accueillir un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents. Nott claqua de la langue.

-Elle nous ralentit, Potter, grogna-t-il en montrant Ginny, toujours évanouie, du doigt.

-Ta gueule, répliqua Harry d'une voix si féroce que même Nott se tut.

Hermione pouvait sentir les yeux de Malefoy sur elle, et son instinct de survie l'incita à regarder brièvement par-dessus son épaule pour lancer d'une voix agacée,

-Tu ne veux pas que je passe derrière, Malefoy?

Il eut un rictus malveillant.

-Je préfère la vue d'ici, Granger. Le gris te va bien- et cette jupe te fait un derrière absolument délectable.

Sachant à présent quel endroit de son anatomie il regardait, elle sentit ses joues flamber.

-Tu devrais faire comme Zabini et te trouver une fille en sortant d'ici, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée.

-Mm-hmm, acquiesça-t-il.

-Malefoy, arrête de mater mon c-

-Vous le dites si on vous dérange, les amoureux là-bas, leur parvint la voix étouffée de Nott.

-Les amou-hein?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, Nott, répliqua Malefoy d'une voix goguenarde en ignorant l'intervention peu loquace de Hermione, c'est vrai que j'aimerais que tu te mêles de tes affaires.

Nott laissa échapper un ricanement.

-J'ai essayé, mais Tori ne veut pas, avoua-t-il.

La voix d'Astoria s'éleva alors, plus froide et cassante que Hermione l'eut pu imaginer, et cela la surprit un instant. Il était vrai qu'à force de considérer Astoria comme une jeune fille douce et facile à vivre, elle en viendrait presque à oublier que la jeune femme était prisonnière de Poudlard...

-Oui, lança la jeune femme. Parce que après tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai vraiment envie de coucher avec toi, Nott.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Hermione pouvait sentir la fureur irradier de lui. Ce fut d'une voix hachée par la colère qu'il reprit la parole,

-Putain, Tori, c'était un accident! Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire...

-Mais ça s'est produit, espèce d'enflure, cracha-t-elle. Et ne m'appelle pas Tori!

-Je t'ai toujours appelé comme je le voulais, depuis qu'on est gosses, putain...elle savait que...

-Ta gueule! Ne parle pas d'elle, je te l'interdis! Et ne me parle pas, avant que je te crève comme j'ai crevé Esgard, espèce de connard...

-Je...

-Putain, mais ça suffit, tous les deux! résonna la voix furieuse de Pansy Parkinson. Avant que je vous foute une putain de balle dans la tête à tous les deux...ce qui est fait est fait, bordel, attendez qu'on soit tirés d'affaire pour régler vos comptes...

Le silence retomba, et un instant plus tard, une déflagration se fit entendre quelque part au-dessus d'eux- un bruit immense qui fit trembler le couloir à flanc de roche.

-Putain, siffla Nott en essuyant la poussière qui lui était tombée sur le visage, mais c'était quoi, ça?

-On dirait que George a fait bon usage du cadeau que je lui ai fait, expliqua Luna d'une voix pensive. J'espère que Ronflak leur accordera le passage vers l'autre monde. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, Malefoy- tu n'as plus de château.

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles, puis Malefoy répliqua,

-J'ai six autres maisons, Lovegood.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, suggéra Luna.

-Oui, sauf que les jumeaux et Ron sont...

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, puis Zabini reprit le mouvement afin qu'ils ne s'attardent pas sur place. Le reste du chemin s'effectua en silence.

...


	22. Chapter 22

...

Ils débouchèrent, comme Malefoy l'avait dit, dans une petite clairière depuis longtemps oubliée des hommes, où quelques maisons délabrées tenaient encore debout autour d'un petit puits. Parvenus dehors, ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée, et un chacun s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'un accord tacite, Harry portant toujours Ginny dans ses bras. Hermione, sachant que Malefoy se tenait toujours derrière elle, toussota.

-On passe la nuit ici, lui parvint la voix de Harry. Et à l'aube, chacun de son côté.

Plusieurs grognements d'accord lui répondirent, et Hermione alla s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche sous un arbre, remerciant le ciel que ce soit le printemps et non l'hiver, épuisée. Elle peinait à croire tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé en l'espace de quelques heures- son corps protestait contre le poison ingéré et la course jusqu'au château, puis les combats qui avaient suivi. Pire, elle avait tué- elle avait donné la mort à des gens seulement soucieux de protéger la population du pays d'assassins notoires.

Et puis, des gens qu'elle aimait étaient morts. Neville Londubat, mort de sa main...Ron Weasley, mort d'une balle perdue, Fred et George Weasley, s'étant sacrifiés pour à la fois venger leur frère et assurer au groupe, et à leur petite sœur, le temps de s'enfuir.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés et leva les yeux vers Harry Potter.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment, tandis que quelque part dans la forêt une chouette hululait. Finalement, elle demanda d'une voix lasse,

-Où est Ginny?

Il laissa échapper un soupir désolé en arrachant des petites pâquerettes à ses pieds.

-Réveillée, admit-il. Luna est avec elle.

-Comment va-t-elle?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le silence se prolongea, et Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda,

-L'autre jour, lors du test avec Rufus, je t'ai posée une question.

Harry opina silencieusement du chef, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais à Poudlard, se souvint-il.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, et l'instant d'après, fut étonnée de voir Pansy Parkinson s'asseoir à quelques mètres, devant eux. Ils haussèrent les sourcils.

-Quand j'étais jeune, mes potes et moi, on s'allumait des feux de camp dans la lande et on en profitait pour se raconter nos secrets, confia-t-elle. La règle, c'était que ce qui se disait autour du feu de camp devait rester autour du feu de camp.

Harry eut un maigre sourire.

-On ne peut pas allumer de feu, Parkinson. Tu peux être sûre qu'ils nous cherchent encore.

Parkinson hocha la tête, rejetant une mèche brune parfaitement peignée derrière son épaule.

-Certes, mais on peut tout de même en profiter pour discuter, non?

Astoria les rejoignit à son tour, sourcils se fronçant devant la remarque de Parkinson.

-Pansy, demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber aux côtés de sa camarade de gang, depuis quand veux-tu discuter?

-Depuis que quatre d'entre nous ont déjà été butés, répliqua-t-elle. Au rythme où ça va, aucun de nous n'atteindra la vraie liberté. Alors?

Astoria sembla pensive, avant de répondre,

-D'accord, j'en suis.

-J'ai réussi à puiser de l'eau...

Théodore Nott s'assit à son tour aux côtés de Parkinson et tendit une vieille tasse craquelée vers Harry.

-Je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée, précisa-t-il avec un rictus sombre. Ça, c'est le domaine de Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ils s'assirent un moment en silence, se faisant passer la tasse qu'ils allaient occasionnellement remplir dans un petit seau que, tout comme la tasse, Nott avait certainement trouvé dans une maison voisine. Ginny vint s'installer tout contre Harry, enroulée dans la veste de costard de ce dernier, yeux rougis, et Luna s'assit entre Nott et elle. Zabini prit place peu après auprès d'Astoria, et Malefoy, le dernier, les rejoignit. Hermione sentit son souffle se couper en sentant son bras musculeux frôler le sien.

-Alors, Parkinson, des confidences à nous faire? lança Harry en frottant doucement le dos de Ginny qui reniflait de temps à autre.

Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux, comme pour s'inspirer des étoiles.

 **...**

 **Ooooh, la vilaine DIL qui coupe le chapitre ici! Mais oui, on va avoir droit aux confidences de nos taulards favoris...à bientôt!**

 **PS. Le deuxième chapitre de All Hail The King est en ligne. C'est ma Jonsa, Game of Thrones. Bonne lecture là aussi!**


	23. Chapter 23

...

-Mon histoire est rapide et sanglante, rétorqua-t-elle. Âgée de quatorze ans, j'ai rejoint un gang de Londres, des plus dangereux...j'étais gosse, mais j'étais avide de leur plaire, de leur montrer que j'en avais dans le ventre. C'est le dealer de ma mère qui m'a présenté au gang...au début, j'accomplissais de petits boulots. J'étais nourrice pour leur came- je planquais des sachets de coke dans mon vestiaire à l'école, des têtes de beuh dans mon soutif', de l'héro dans ma table de chevet...petit à petit j'ai grimpé les échelons. J'ai vendu de la dope. Et un jour, le boss m'a demandé d'aller m'occuper d'un mauvais payeur. Je savais ce que cela signifiait...mais je n'avais pas peur. J'ai buté ce mec, lui ai mis une balle en plein coeur, et j'ai ressenti le putain de plaisir qui vient avec un travail bien fait, vous voyez? Le boss était impressionné...il m'a envoyé m'occuper d'autres cas, spécifiquement de membres de gangs qui étaient en rivalité avec nous. On a été trahis- le boss est tombé pour trente ans. Mais lorsque les flics sont venus me chercher, j'ai résisté. Et là, j'ai fait ce qui allait m'atterrir à Poudlard- parce que buter des putains de voyous, tout le monde s'en tapait un peu. J'ai descendu quatre flics avant de prendre la fuite. Lorsqu'ils m'ont entourée dans un building de Manchester, j'en ai tué cinq autres. Ils m'ont eue vivante.

Elle soupira, se frottant le front, l'air lasse.

-J'ai vingt-neuf morts au compteur, avoua-t-elle. Sans compter les merdeux qu'on a butés tout à l'heure, au château. J'avais une réputation solide de Londres jusqu'à Edinbourg. La nana qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux...mais ce n'est pas tout. Pour instiller la peur chez nos rivaux, je ne me contentais pas, à la fin, de tuer ceux que mon boss m'ordonnait de tuer. Je les torturais, les mutilais, je ramenais des têtes décapitées pour les laisser sur le palier des QG ennemis...en guise d'avertissement. Ils m'ont appliqué tout un putain de tas de diagnostics, mais les psychiatres étaient tous d'accord avec le fait que j'étais dangereuse, opportuniste, et que je devais crever en taule.

Un silence suivit son aveu, puis Luna parla à son tour, comme si elle commentait la météo.

-Vingt-neuf morts, ce n'est rien. J'étais Grande Prêtresse du Temple de Ronflak durant trois cent vingt-six jours, et je fournissais à mon maître un mort par jour.

Personne n'eut envie d'interroger la jolie psychopathe plus avant, et ce fut Harry qui s'exprima ensuite.

-Quand j'étais au berceau, mes parents ont été assassinés par un cambrioleur, confia-t-il doucement. En grandissant, j'avais une haine, une rage immense envers celui qui m'avait privé de famille...j'avais de l'adrénaline à revendre. J'ai quitté l'école avec le Bac et j'ai aussitôt enrôlé dans l'armée. Ils trouvaient que j'étais un chien rageux, alors ils m'ont rapidement placé en unité de combat. Je valais le coup. J'ai été déployé à quatre reprises, en Afghanistan et en Iraq...j'ai gravi les échelons, sous-officier, officier, le tout en quelques années. Je me suis retrouvé lieutenant.

Il marqua une pause pensive avant de reprendre,

-Je n'ai pas seulement appris l'art de la guerre, mais aussi celui de la survie. Lors d'un déploiement, mon unité a été prise en embuscade et les deux tiers de mes hommes décimés. Entourés par les Talibans, dans une putain de tranchée, dès que l'un de nous sortait la tête, un sniper lui éclatait le crâne...on a été sauvés peu après, mais il fallait qu'une tête tombe pour l'échec de l'opération, et ce fut la mienne. Renvoyé de l'armée, j'ai commencé divers petits boulots. Rien ne payait vraiment bien, et puis, ayant du temps et de l'énergie à revendre, je réfléchissais...je repensais à ma famille. J'ai retrouvé la haine que je n'avais plus le temps de ressentir à l'armée. J'avais mené des putains de commandos, alors j'avais toutes les clés en main pour venger mes parents...et ma soeur, puisque ma mère était enceinte lorsqu'elle a été violée et assassinée.

Un nouveau silence, interrompu seulement par la brise soufflant doucement à travers le groupe, tandis qu'ils s'accrochaient à ses paroles.

-J'ai voulu retrouver celui qui avait fait ça. J'ai mené mes recherches. J'ai appris qu'il avait servi douze ans avant d'être libéré...alors j'ai voulu me faire justice, parce que douze ans de taule ne rachetait pas la vie des miens. Il appartenait à un vaste réseau de trois cents cambrioleurs à travers le continent, certains réputés pour avoir tué certaines de leurs victimes. Alors j'ai décidé qu'ils payeraient tous. Et ils ont payé...je l'ai retrouvé, celui qui avait tué les miens. Je l'ai enfermé dans ma cave pendant huit mois. Le coeur a lâché avant qu'il n'ait fini d'expier ses péchés...après ça, j'ai chassé et tué tous les membres du réseau que j'ai pu.

-Combien? l'interrompit Luna, l'air surexcitée.

-Des trois cents et des poussières, j'en ai buté cent quatre vingt deux, l'informa-t-il froidement. J'ai tué 182 personnes. Voilà pourquoi Poudlard.

Ginny se redressa ensuite, essuyant ses yeux douloureux d'un revers de manche tandis que Harry déposait un baiser rassurant sur son front.

-La famille Weasley est composée de sept enfants, débuta-t-elle. Je suis la plus jeune et la seule fille. Vous connaissez trois de mes frères. Les trois autres...Bill travaille à l'étranger, Percy est un putain de vendu à la police et bosse au Ministère de la Justice- c'est lui qui nous a fait condamner, nous ses frères et soeur, afin que le scandale ne l'éclabousse pas trop et qu'il ne soit pas accusé de favoritisme ou je ne sais quoi. Quant à Charlie, il bosse aussi à l'étranger.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser à nouveau couler les larmes.

-On a grandi dans la pauvreté la plus crasse du quartier de Whitechapel, à Londres. Notre voisin de gauche était proxénète, celui de droite un junkie qui violait parfois les putains du quartier...certains jours on ne mangeait pas. On suçait littéralement des cailloux...et on voulait s'en sortir, mais alors d'une force...alors Fred, George, Ron et moi, on a monté un plan. On s'est mis en tête de se faire de l'argent...et on en a fait. On a braqué, au cours de notre carrière, six banques, quatre fourgons blindés et une ambassade...mais rien ne nous arrêtait. Par manque de moyens, nous ne faisions pas dans la subtilité. Le plan était toujours le même, et il était efficace- on rentre, on bute tout le monde, on prend le fric et on ressort. On s'est fait pincer en volant dans un hôtel de luxe...apparemment, l'une de nos victimes n'était pas vraiment morte et avait réussi à attraper un téléphone et à prévenir les secours en douce. Ron lui a refait la tête- mais c'était trop tard...

Elle soupira.

-Je ne sais pas combien de gens j'ai tué, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était un détail minime. Je sais juste qu'à nous quatre, on a fait presque soixante victimes et que maman et papa ont pu acheter une villa aux Bahamas. Et vous savez quoi? Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord, mais on ignorait leur avis...parfois, Bill ou Charlie nous donnaient un coup de main.

...


End file.
